The Isle Esme Incident
by luv2beloved
Summary: What started off as a birthday celebration came to a drastic end on Isle Esme for Nessie. Something happened that will test the bonds of family & love.  This is not your average fanfiction. Read and give it a shot. Follow Nessie on her tragic journey...
1. Prologue

**The Isle Esme Incident**

Prologue

Jacob's POV

It's been three years now since the incident on Isle Esme. Even though Nessie still has nightmares and looks at herself differently, I know better. She's still the same beautiful girl that I laid eyes on when she was born.

I remember it like it was yesterday. Not the birth, even though that's clear as crystal, but the accident that left the Cullen family and myself devastated. To this day, Alice still asks herself why. After all, she has the power of foresight, so why didn't she see it coming. Even though we all know the answer to that, she still blames herself. Nessie and I can't help that we're blind spots.

Carlisle found it fascinating after everything settled. He always thought that Ness would be indestructible like the rest of her family. Rose could barely stand to look at her. In the end, she and Emmett left to go on an extended vacation. I didn't think much of it at first until I asked Edward the true reasons behind Rose leaving. What I heard made me sick. Jasper isolated himself as well. The emotions not only from Nessie, but also from the others made it hard. He stuck around because Alice felt so guilty that she couldn't stand to be too far away.

Edward and Bella, they took it the hardest. They're her parents after all. They both look at her with sad and guilty eyes. As for me, Jacob Black, I look at her and she's Nessie. The girl who my life revolved around. Nothing could ever change that. I never left her side. I was the one that had to stand by and watch it happen. Hell, if it should be anyone that feels guilty about the accident, then it should be me. I'm the one that was destined to be her protector and I failed. But does Nessie allow me to wallow in my guilt? Nope, not at all. I'm the only one that she allows anywhere near her now.

I guess it's time to stop and back up. You'll are probably asking a hundred questions. So, here it goes…It all started two weeks before Nessie's fifth birthday (actual birth years), we were getting ready to celebrate her turning "14". The way only Alice saw fit…

**Thought? Remember to review!**


	2. Nessie Gets What Nessie Wants

**_So, I am in the process of updating this story but before I can do that I need to read it and make some minor changes so that it flows the way I want it to. Please review if you haven't done so and would love your thoughts on this!_**

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Nessie Gets What Nessie Wants**_

I groaned as I rolled over in my too small bed at my house. I hated sleeping here but I promised my dad five years ago that I would spend at least three nights a week at home. Now spending and actually sleeping here are two very different things. Sure, I needed to keep an eye on Billy and help around the house but everything in me pulls me to be somewhere else. Well, to someone else to be exact.

I stared up at the ceiling and realized that by the low shadows that it's early morning. When I mean early morning, that means not six. Yet, here I was itching to move or run, and do anything other than lay around here.

I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. The kinks in my back telling me that my bed is not big enough for me and the springs that poked me in the back didn't help. In fact sleeping in the same spot in the forest under the windowsill of the most important person in the world would have been much more comfortable. At least then, her steady heartbeat would have lolled me into a dream world.

I stood and grabbed a pair of sweats off the floor and then a shirt. I pulled that over my head as I made my way out to the kitchen to do one of the few things I was good at – making a bowl of cereal.

"You're up early," a gruff, deep voice said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around on high alert to look around the dark kitchen. I didn't sense anyone around when I walked in; then again, I am still half-asleep.

I smiled sheepishly when I spotted Billy sitting in his wheelchair as he looked at the newspaper.

"You should speak," I joked and walked the box of cereal and bowls to the table. "What some old man?"

Billy laughed as he lifted his coffee cup. "Sure, son, I might as well enjoy this time with you now before you run out of here and I won't see you for another couple of days."

I huffed when I grabbed the milk from the fridge. "I don't know what you're talking about. I saw you yesterday."

Billy shook his head. "Not the same, not the same."

I didn't miss his far off distant look as he looked out the small kitchen window. I knew that look. He was remembering when things were simpler. Before the myths and legends that he used to tell all of us boys around the bonfire came true. He was remembering when I was still the young teen that didn't have a care in the world.

"Would you ever change anything if you could?"

That question caught me off guard. My brow furrowed together in confusion as I looked up from my bowl of cereal that I was inhaling. Would I change anything? Hmmm…the answer to that one was easy for me and it could be summed up into one word.

"Nope."

He turned his eyes from the window to look at me before he nodded his head once. "Charlie's coming to pick me up to go fishing. You're welcome to come if you want."

Something was up with him. That much I could tell. He never questioned me about spending time with him nor has he ever asked about changing the way things were. I watched as he rolled away from the table toward the front door. He opened it and made his way out to the porch. In the few seconds that it took for me to finish my cereal and clean up the table I wondered if something was about to happen.

I shuddered some at the thought that things were about to change. Not sure if it would be in the good way or the bad.

I walked back to my room to grab my bag to tie around my ankle for when I phased before taking a leap out my window. I looked around the small closet sized room that was littered with old pizza boxes, dirty clothes, and I'm sure some clean ones where scattered around as well before my eyes landed on the calendar. A date circled in red. I walked over to it and looked at it and my heart fluttered at the thought of what that date signified.

I sighed. September tenth was the day that my life changed forever. It was the day that I met and fell in love with the most beautiful, smart, caring, intelligent person in the world. The day that gravity shifted and I became the protector of the most important creature. The day of My Nessie's birth.

The story of my imprinting on a half-vampire half-human baby caught all of us by surprise. But would I change that…nope. I love her with all of my being and I will continue to love her until she asks me to go away. Which I pray won't happen for a very long time.

It's been five years since the heart stopped beating in my best friend and she gifted the world with a beautiful baby girl. Her chocolate brown eyes that held not only the color as her mother's but the depth and emotions is what captivated me and held me prisoner for lifelong servitude. At first, the Cullen family, especially Bella and Edward, her parents, hated the idea of my imprinting on their one and only daughter. Well, yeah, it's weird and all. I mean, come on, I'm sixteen years older than their daughter is but Edward knew my thoughts. I cared and loved her like any other family member.

It wasn't until the almost battle with the Italian bloodsuckers that Edward and Bella really came around to the idea and realized that I was here to stay. I wasn't going anywhere. Where Ness was, so was I. That's it, end of subject. Bella accepted that in the end that I may be more to Ness than a big brother. Hell, even Edward has called me his son a couple of times. Yep, things were different. Sure, Blondie and I still joked around and she hated me with a passion but even she couldn't deny the utter devotion I gave to Ness.

Ness was like the strawberry jelly to my peanut butter. The cream to my OERO. The sun to my moon. In the end, I was everything to her and vice versa. But…and there's always a but, isn't there? Ness was growing and fast. Here she was about to turn five but she looked to be the size of a thirteen year old and what came with that I was not prepared for. Sure, in the course of five years I went from the free babysitter, to big brother, to now her best friend in the whole wide entire world. Her words, not mine. Yet, things were changing. I couldn't help but notice her look at me differently anytime I walked into the room. The way her face lit up. Don't get me wrong, she always smiled extra big and her eyes sparkled more when I walked into the room. After all, everything was set right when an imprint was back together with his imprintee but now her looks almost gave me the webby jibby's. I know she's looking and acting like a thirteen year old but I wasn't prepared when Edward answered my thoughts the other day.

"She has managed to get a little crush on you," he whispered lowly in my ear and chuckled before walking out of the house to go hunt with Bella while I stayed behind with Ness.

Okay, time to be honest, I was scared shitless. _Look, man, I don't see her like that, _I practically yelled in my head toward Edward and all I got in response was a louder laugh.

Sure, the imprint changes as the girl changes but come on, she's only four. This was too early, too soon, in my book.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and was surprised when I climbed out the window that the sun had started to make its appearance. Okay, it will never appear in this small chunk of the world, except on very rare occasions, but it wasn't black out anymore. I walked toward the forest and took my clothes off. I put them in my bag safely before letting the heat ripple through my body.

Next thing I knew I was on all fours with my body covered in the reddish brown fur that I couldn't help but think was similar in color to my Nessie's hair. My tongue lolled out of my mouth as I ran the familiar path that connected me from my little red house to the white Cullen Mansion.

"_Jake, what are you doing up so early?" _Seth Clearwater's voice popped in my head.

I watched as the night flashed in his head while he patrolled the area. Even though there hasn't been any action in the last five years, we never let our guard down.

"_Nessie,"_ was all I had to say and Seth grunted.

He loved being around the Cullens as much as I did. In fact, he was the first to have a true relationship with them beforeI was even willing to have a relationship with them. Sure, I had Bella and that urge to protect her but when I imprinted I realized it was Nessie who was pulling me along.

"_I'm coming of shift, so if you need anything I'll be at home sleeping."_

I nodded my head as the house came into view and I stopped to phase and dress before walking as if I actually lived there. I stopped knocking years ago. What was the point when Edward could read my mind from miles away upon my arrival, not to mention the fact that they could smell me probably just as far?

I noticed immediately when I walked in that something was different. Everyone sat around talking quietly and Bella looked like she could chew her nails off. I searched the area until I found my Nessie on the couch with her knees up to her chest.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked over to Ness and picked her up to place her on my lap. She visibly relaxed in my arms.

"I told them I don't want to go," she whispered into the nook of my neck that she claimed the second I held her when she was a baby.

I looked at her and then over to the Edward with questioning eyes.

"We were discussing plans for her birthday," he said as if that would've answered all of my questions.

"Oh," was all I could say. "Well, where does she not want to go?"

I watched as Alice ran up the stairs and then back down with some papers that she handed over to me. I took them and realized that they were passports. Now, I may not be the quickest in the bunch but I was really confused.

"Where're you going?"

"I told you I don't want to go anywhere!" A voice screamed from under my arm and it alarmed me. Ness was never one to raise her voice.

"Hormones," Edward whispered lowly.

Ah, yes, the hormones. There's another day that I would never forget. She not only walked down the stairs a few months ago wearing a bra but her scent changed. She was embarrassed that the entire family, including me, could smell when she started her period. She sent everyone away that day and stayed curled up in my lap with her fingers in my hair. She hated the fact that this made her even more different from her family. Yet, the way I saw it, this made her more human. It wasn't until Bella and Carlisle sat her down and explained the facts about the reasons behind a period that she embraced it.

"_Jacob, guess what?" She said as she nuzzled my neck a couple of months after her first cycle._

"_What, Ness?"_

"_I'm going to have a baby."_

_I spit out my drink as I looked at her and heard Edward laugh from his bedroom._

"_I'm sorry?" _

"_Grandpa and Mom said that I can have a baby."_

_I nodded slowly as I digested this information. "Aren't you a little young?"_

_I watched as she rolled her eyes. "Not now silly but they said that I'm different from everyone else because I can have babies. I want a baby, my Jacob."_

It was then that I learned of her crush on me, and her dreams of us having babies. Granted she understood how babies were made, or the mechanics of the birds and the bees. But her dreams were innocent, or at least that's what Edward would tell me. A part of me warmed up at the idea of Nessie when she's older and she and I walking down the beach with raven-haired children running in front of us. However, I was nowhere ready for that to happen and I don't think I would be for a while.

Anyways, back to the here and now as I looked over to the passport that I was now holding.

"This year, I'm thinking a family vacation for Nessie's birthday. Why do the same old thing every year?" Alice shuddered at the idea of same old thing. "I mean come on, boring."

I nodded. "Okay, so family vacation to where?"

"Well, the island of course. It's where we all can be ourselves," Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I heard Nessie sniffle from under my arm. "But they said you couldn't go."

Ahhh, now the truth comes out and I bristled at the idea of me not seeing Ness on her birthday let alone being away from her however long it would be until their return. If they would eve return. I knew that they were pushing it living here in Forks. They should have left a couple of years ago. The only reason they stuck around this long was for Ness and me.

"We would be leaving in a week and be gone for two weeks, Jacob," Edward said. "We're not moving yet, but will be discussing that when we get back."

Bella stood up and walked over to couch to sit down next to me. Her hand matched my mine as she began to rub her daughter's hair. "She's growing up so fast Jake and we want to have a few weeks of just family to be with her. I could never take her away from you."

"But," I chocked on the words that needed to leave my mouth. "I never spent a day from her."

"I said I'm not going unless my Jacob comes with me," Nessie screeched as she leapt from my arms and ran out the door. Everything in me said to run after her but I stopped myself.

My eyes stopped on Alice's face as her eyes came back into focus. With a sigh, she dropped down to the floor and tucked her knees under her. "She will manage to escape from the airport. I can see all of us on the island with no blind spots."

"Well, then," Carlisle said as he stood up. "I'm guessing the only way to work this out and make her happy is if Jacob comes."

"We leave in a week, so be sure to have everything set with the pack, Jacob," Edward said as he left the living room. "I'm going to tell my daughter that _her_ Jacob gets to come."

I didn't miss the hint of a smile on his lips. I had the feeling that deep down I would come. After all, I am the free babysitter. While the rest of the family is off doing …._that_….I can give Nessie my undivided attention.

"Well, I'm going shopping. Need to get Jake a few things," Alice said as she stood up and pulled Jasper with her out toward the garage and just like that the house emptied leaving only Bella and me sitting on the couch.

I shivered when she laid her head on my shoulder and I dropped my head to rest on her's. "Jake, can you promise me that you will always be there for her."

Okay, what was it with these odd questions today. First my dad and now my best friend. "You know I would never leave her side, Bells."

I could feel her nod her head. "I just can't help this feeling that I'm losing her."

I looked over to = find her amber eyes. "What's wrong Bella, really?"

Bella lifted her head to look at me. "She's growing up so fast. She's looking closer to that of a fourteen year old. She sees you differently. Pretty soon the two of you will be the same age and she won't be mine."

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her closer to me. "She will always be yours and Edward's but she was destined to be mine as well. You know this."

"Have you thought about when you were going to tell her?"

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was asking me. The imprint was a touchy subject to Edward, Bella and I. Part of me wanted to tell her from the first day Nessie could comprehend the idea but part of me wanted it to come natural. She has a choice in who she wants as a mate. The timing just never seemed right.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "But I'm thinking soon."

It wasn't until later after the incident that we realized that Alice's vision was off on why there were no blind spots as well as how much the imprint would change. I grew more in the days and weeks that followed than I ever thought possible. My heart grew so much with love for the girl that was growing into a woman before my eyes that I thought it would pop. I changed just as much as Nessie did.

People still ask me, even now after it's been three years since the accident if I would change anything. The answer was nope then and it will always be nope. Nessie is my world and she always would be. Nothing could change that….Or so I thought…..


	3. Joys of Being a Cullen

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Joys of Being a Cullen?**_

I unwrapped my arm from Bells when I heard the sliding door open and the patter of running feet on the hardwood floors. Ness didn't give me much time to react as I felt her arms crash around my neck. I hugged her back tightly before bringing my arms to her small hands.

"Did you hear Jacob?" She asked with excitement. "Dad said you get to come. This is going to be the best birthday ever, I can tell."

I chuckled as I set her down on her feet so I could stand. I knew Esme was in the kitchen cooking. And when there was food, there was me. I took hold of Ness and she followed me to the kitchen. For me personally, I liked the fact that she enjoyed human food as much as blood. There's been times where she has gone weeks without a hunt and perfectly satisfied with Esme's awesome cooking.

"Yep," I said popping the p. "I heard. Your Aunt already dragged poor Jasper off with her to buy me a few things for the trip."

I sat down at the counter top bar and Ness pulled the other stool out to sit next to me. I smiled in delight when Esme walked over and placed two plates full of food in front of Ness and I. "Thanks."

"Always a pleasure Jacob, you know that."

I picked up a fork and dived into the ham and cheese omelet. After a few bites, I looked over to Ness to see her eating her food in small dainty bites. "So, are you going to tell me what you want for your birthday?"

Ness shook her head once before swallowing. "I don't need anything; I already have the best present ever with you coming."

I smiled at how it never took much make her happy, especially when it concerned me. "Nothing at all?" I pressed.

Ness put her fork down and placed a finger to her chin like she was thinking. "Nope, nothing."

I already knew what I was getting Ness for her birthday and smiled at how happy she would be to see it. The two of us finished our breakfast and then sat around the TV to watch a couple of movies. It only felt like minutes passed by the time I looked up to the clock and noticed how late it really was. I knew I had some plans to make before I left to go on vacation with the Cullen's. I also figured it wouldn't hurt to spend an extra few hours with Dad. After all, he won't see me for a good two weeks once we left.

I bent down to kiss the top of Ness's head before standing. "I gotta leave but I'll see you in the morning."

Ness's bottom lip jutted out into a pout before nodding. "Fine, see you in the morning."

I put my hand on the doorknob just as Alice waltzed in with Jasper behind her. I thought they were only picking up a few things. By the look of the number of bags that each of them were carrying, it looked like they bought out all of Seattle.

"Oh, good, you're still here," Alice said as she dropped the bags at my feet. "Would you believe how hard it is to find clothes for someone as tall and big as you? Jasper and I actually had to drive all the way to LA. I'm not complaining or anything but wow."

I smiled. I did know how hard it was to find clothes to fit correctly. Which is why I usually wore cut offs. Didn't need to worry about pants being the correct length then. "Um, Alice what is all of this?"

At first when the Cullen's began to buy things like clothes for me, it bugged the living hell out of me. But every time I tried to deny the offerings, I could see it broke not only Alice's heart but Esme's as well. I hated that my imprint was so well off and I could never be able to take care of her like that. But in the end, I was told I was family and that family helps one another. Yeah, sure great response. But it was Bella that finally put it all in prospective for me.

"_Jake, you don't need to worry about how to repay us or whatever the problem is you have with us giving you something," Bells said one birthday when the family bought me a brand new truck. "As far as I'm concerned you already paid us back by knowing that if something were to ever happen. You would be there. And not just for Nessie."_

She hit the nail on the head with that statement. I would do anything within my power not only to protect Ness but all of them. Sure, it went against everything that I was born and raised to do but that was all before the imprint took effect.

"I'm confused, Pixie, how long are we going to be gone for?"

Alice nodded once as if to confirm something. "Two weeks but I have to be prepared for anything. I can't see any of us as long as you and Ness are in the decisions, you know that?"

"Hmmm," was all could say.

However, the thing that was running through my mind was it was an island. A private one at that with only a house and a boat dock. It wasn't as if much was needed. As long as I had something to sleep in and swimming trunks, I was all set.

"Oh, no, Jacob, you're wrong," Edward said walking down the stairs. "Alice has the whole two weeks planned out."

"What's on the agenda?" Blondie said as she flipped through a magazine. I had to do a double take when se spook because I didn't even remember her coming back from wherever she went with Emmett.

"Well, of course, we have the huge birthday celebration but besides that there's shopping, snorkeling, surfing, shopping, visiting the South American coven, exploring the island, shopping. Oh and did I mention shopping?"

I wasn't the only one that groaned at the number of times she mentioned shopping. Even Nessie sat up and groaned loudly and she was one that never passes down a trip to the mall much to Bella's displeasure.

"I'm sure it will be a great two weeks, Alice," Esme said with a kind smile.

Alice nodded in agreement and picked up the bags. "I'll go ahead and pack all this stuff up for you Jake."

"Thanks, Pixie, that sure helps me a lot," I said to her back as she made her way up the stairs.

That is how it all started. For the next week the Cullen family managed to get everything planned, packed and the house sealed up for two weeks of blissful living on a private island. I, on the other hand had a total mess to deal with.

Upon leaving the Cullen's after finding out about Ness's birthday plans, I went home to break the news to Dad. He took it rather well, but like that morning he had that look in his eyes as if he was hiding something, or at the very least wanted to talk to me. After a long silence during dinner, I put my fork down and looked at him.

"Okay, Dad, spill already," I said with a hint of aggravation.

Billy looked over to me with shocked eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've had this far off look in your eyes since this morning. What's wrong?"

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really, I just feel like I'm losing you."

I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu from this morning with the same topic with Bella. "I'm not going anywhere Dad."

"Not yet," he huffed. "Look, son, I'm sorry but I can't help to but think the Cullen's are taking you away from me."

I looked at him in shock. Here I am twenty-one years old and he's concerned about me leaving the nest. "Dad, I'm a grown man."

"I know that but I can't help but feel like something big is about to happen."

I didn't know then but Dad was spot on. Something big was about to happen.

I brushed his comment aside and went into more details about the trip. You know, ways to contact me if something were to happen and stuff like that.

Now the pack on the other hand, that was a different story all together. I going off with the Cullen's unprotected as they put it was a horrible idea. No one wanted me to leave regardless of the reason. I knew nothing was going to happen to me but old feelings die-hard.

Since I wasn't going to be around, I put Leah in charge. We still had separate packs. After the standoff, Sam and I attempted to merge but we realized quickly that there was no way for it to work. Not to mention there were close to twenty wolves at the time. That made it nearly impossible to run such a large pack smoothly.

Sitting down with Sam three days before leaving was rough. I have barely spent any time with Ness, so I was already short tempered. Then Sam goes and drops a bombshell on me.

"_When you come back, I'm done."_

_I stared at him as if he went nuts. "Done?"_

_He sighed. "Yeah, I'm stepping down. Not phasing anymore."_

_I didn't really know what to say to that. Why any of them really wanted to give up their wolf was beyond me, but then again when I was destined to be with some one that lives forever, I guess I came to terms with it._

"_Emily is pregnant."_

_Well, now it all made sense for him to give up his wolf._

So, with a few days before take off, I had to plan a patrol schedule, have meetings with Sam, get Dad squared away, and find time to spend with Nessie. But, hey, I didn't need to pack.

"Surf boards, really Alice?" I heard Bella say as I opened the door to the Cullen house.

It was Saturday night and I agreed to stay the night at their house since the flight was early in the morning. Alice didn't think I would make it on time. When was she going to learn that wherever Ness was going I would follow, even at ungodly hours of the morning?

"And scuba gear?"

I saw the pile of stuff; I guess that was the best way to describe it, by the doors that lead to the garage. Emmett and Jasper were already loading things into the back of a huge van that Carlisle saw fit to rent for the trip.

"This is going to be a great vacation," Emmett boomed.

Bella shook her head. "I just don't understand why we need all of this. It's not like we need air tanks and goggles to go deeper into the ocean."

Alice huffed and put her hands on her hips. "We don't Bella, but we do have two people that do. I am just making sure there is plenty to do on the island. Thinking ahead, is what I like to call it."

"Bella, love, let Alice have her fun," Edward wrapped his arms around his wife and looked over to me. "Traveling light, Jacob?"

I was puzzled on why he would ask me that until I looked over to another pile on the other side of the staircase. There sat piles upon piles of luggage. I walked over to get a closer inspection and frowned when I saw not one, not two, but three suitcases with my name on it.

"Yeah, you know me," I shrugged my shoulders. "Need to be prepared for anything."

"That's what I like hear," Alice said as she came over and grabbed four bags on her own. "Come on boys; let's get everything in the car now so we don't have to do it in the morning."

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I spent the next hour helping the little Pixie pack the car. It was exhausting. Not the packing but the demanding. First, we just threw everything in there. Of course, it wasn't how Alice wanted it so we had to take it all out and arrange it much like a seating chart. I rolled my eyes when the final bag was in and Emmett closed the door.

"Finally," he said before grabbing Rose and running off into the forest.

I knew that all the Cullen's were planning to leave for the night to have one final hunt before leaving. Bella and Edward were the last to leave.

"Make sure you two get to bed early," Bella reminded Ness and I as if we were five year olds.

Well, okay, so technically, one of us was five years old. "Don't worry, Bells."

I couldn't tell you when we fell asleep. The only thing I remember is the bucket of ice water that was thrown onto my face and the loud laugh that followed.

"Oh, great, now he smells even more like a wet dog," Blondie's voice floated from somewhere and Emmett stood over me with a huge smile on his face.

"Told you it would work," he said has he reached for my hand. "They've been trying to wake you for the last hour. And I of course, had this genius idea."

I shook my head like a dog to get the water out of it and stood up. "Well, now I'm going to need to get changed."

I started to climb the stairs. "Oh, Jake, I put your traveling clothes on the back of the bathroom door."

Ahh, the joys of being a Cullen.

Who would have thought that all of Alice's thinking ahead and planning for anything would come in handy…I sure as hell didn't.


	4. Paradise City, Well Sort Of

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Paradise City, Well Sort Of**_

Nineteen hours and twenty minutes, that's how long it took to get from Seattle to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. And that was just airplane time. Let's not even talk about driving. Granted that was nowhere near the hours spent flying. An entire day wasted. Well, actually two, because by the time we parked the small yacht of a speedboat that Carlisle owned at the dock on the island, I was dog-tired – pun intended. Sure, I slept on the plane, if you wanted to call it that. My small bed with the springs poking me in the back would have been a better nap.

Once Carlisle parked the boat, all of us climbed out carrying something. Me, I opted to carry Ness. I knew that the Vamps would have everything organized, unpacked and ready by the time I walked to the house, so I wasn't all too worried about it. I all I could see on the horizon was a bed. Hell, I could have plopped right down onto the warm sand and been perfectly content, but my Ness doesn't need to sleep in the dirt.

"I'm so tired," Ness mumbled into her nook.

"Jake, you can take her to the yellow room," Esme said as she opened the front door.

It was amazing how when we left Seattle it was dark and when we arrived at the Island it was still dark. Esme didn't bother turning on the lights, we could see perfectly fine.

Esme followed behind me and when we came to the yellow room, I was surprised to see two large beds.

"We had to do some rearranging, there are only five rooms here, and I hope you don't mind sharing with Ness."

Sleeping in the same room with Ness's heartbeat lulling me to sleep sounded perfect to me. Edward on the other hand might have something different to say.

"I trust you Jacob," Edward said from behind me.

I watched as he and Bella walked into the room dropping off a couple handfuls of luggage. I placed Ness onto one of the beds after Bella pulled down the blankets. I gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning to my own bed. And I plopped down. Literally, I fell to my stomach and I was out. Somewhere I heard a chuckle but paid it no mind. All I did was focus on Ness's steady breathing and her hummingbird flutter of a heartbeat. The most precious sound in the world. A sound that I had memorized. A sound that I later learned I would never take for granted.

My hand moved to my face to brush the annoying fly away. Then it just moved to my ear. I groaned after a couple more attempts and finally gave up rolling onto my stomach and throwing the blanket over my head. That's when I heard the giggle.

"Come on, Jacob, you need to get up," Ness's voice chimed through the blanket. "You've been asleep for an entire day. The sun is up."

I sat up slowly and moved my feet to the ground. My hands ran over my face to take my first look of my new room that I shared with Ness for the next two weeks. And can I say it was yellow. A bright sunshine yellow with white furniture and trim. It was bright and add that with the sun glaring in from the wall of windows in front of me, I might as well sleep outside.

"Okay, I'm up," I held my hand out and Ness jumped off my bed to take my hand. I knew there was no way she could pull me up, so instead I fell back onto the bed with her falling on top of me. My nose automatically went to her hair and I breathed in her scent. It was like taking a hit of the best drug that you can buy.

"Jacob, Esme made breakfast and we are wasting valuable time."

The two of us got up and Ness walked out of the room. I went over to the suitcase to find a change of clothes but instead I found them to be empty. I opened one of the dresser drawers to see everything was unpacked.

"Thanks, Alice," I mumbled sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes. I pulled out a pair of board shorts and a wife beater. Even though I knew Ness would want to spend at least ninety-five percent of the time on the beach, I needed a shower.

Fifteen pancakes and an hour later, Ness and I, along with the entire Cullen family made our way to the beach.

"Welcome to Isle Esme," Carlisle said with his arm around Esme's waist. "There's not much wildlife here on the island, so any hunting will need to be done on the mainland. We are about hundred and fifty miles from civilization. As you know, this is one place where we can totally be free to do what we want. No need to hide."

I looked around the white sands and the turquoise water. This was nothing like the northern Pacific back home. Even from where I stood in the foliage of the jungle, I could see the bottom of the ocean a good twenty feet out. Even in the far off distance, I could see dolphins coming up from air.

"The South side of the island is all cliffs. The ocean is deep there and great for diving. This is really the best beach front on the island," Carlisle continued.

"Yo, Jake, you and me, the cliffs later on," Emmett came over and patted my shoulder before running into the sand.

Ness went to follow but stopped short when she saw her family glitter and sparkle in the sun. I watched her as she went to untie her cover-up up but then halted. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong Ness?" I asked her pulling her with me.

The sand was warm, it squeaked as she, and I walked on it.

"They're so beautiful," she murmured.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, if you like that sort of thing."

We came to the towels that Alice and Rose had spread out. I pulled my shirt over my head and smiled at Ness. "I'll race you to the water."

That's all it took to get Ness out of her cover up and into the water. The next four days went by in a blur. Ness rarely ever left the water. It was amazing to watch her. Sure, she might have looked like a soon to be fourteen year old, but the five year old was still there. Her and Emmett had a sand castle building contest. Jasper and Ness tried to see who could catch the biggest wave to body surf. Alice and her went shopping at least a half a dozen of times. Rose did her hair at night when we would sit down for family "dinner." Bella and Edward enjoyed long walks on the beach with their daughter. Me, I was able to watch her have fun. And be normal kid or teenager.

It was the night before her birthday and Ness was already in bed asleep. I decided to go out onto the beach and enjoy the quiet. I took out Ness's birthday present out of my pocket to finish it. I was hoping to have it done before leaving for the island but that never happened. The small wolf that I have been carving for the last six months only needed a few minuet details added to it. Her bracelet became too tight on her a few months back, so I took it to add some strands to it.

"One of these days, she's going to ask what that really means," Edward's voice came up from behind me.

I turned to see him in a pair of jeans and his shirt unbuttoned. Even in the light of a full moon, he managed to sparkle. _Yeah, I know._ I thought to him not really in the mood to talk. I had to focus on the task of the wolf in my hand.

Edward sat down and looked at the woodcarving in my hand. "She's going to love it."

I nodded. "Yeah, but it could never compete with what all of you have in store for her."

"That's where you're wrong. That day she ran off when we were discussing the plans to come here. She told me to take everything back. The only thing she wanted was for you to come," Edward smiled. "To deny her of something is hard."

I huffed in agreement. "You don't have to tell me that."

The two off us looked out at the water as the waves made their way to the beach. It was quiet and peaceful. After a few minutes, Edward put his hand on my shoulder and stood up. "Alice wants my help. It's a big day tomorrow."

Edward walked his way to the start of the jungle. "Hey, Edward," I called out to him.

He stopped and before I could say what I wanted, he did that thing I hated and answered before I spoke. "You're welcome."

And just like that he was gone.

It took me until about three in the morning before I had the carving exactly the way I wanted. Then again, it probably didn't help that the guys wanted to cliff dive at midnight either. I have to say jumping off a cliff is great but jumping off it while the full moon is high above you made it even better. You didn't really know what you were going to hit when you landed. So, come three I made my way to the sunshine room and crashed. I set the alarm to make sure I was up before Ness. I have always been the first person to give her a birthday present on her birthday and I was not planning to change that.

I woke a few hours later to the sound of humming. I knew that Alice would be like a hurricane this morning to get everything ready for the party that was to happen this evening. I rolled over and saw that Ness was still in her bed asleep. The blankets were all tousled and her hair looked more like a birds nest.

I made the three steps to her bed and sat down next to her. I lowered my mouth to her ear and whispered.

"Happy Birthday."

My heart melted when I saw her roll over with a sleepy smile on her face. She brushed her hair out of her face and sat up. She never looked more beautiful. "You remembered."

"Of course, I remembered you goof," I laughed. "Like I could ever forget the most important day in history. Now, hold out your hand."

She gave me her left hand and I took the bracelet to tie it back where it belonged. Her smile grew when she saw the brightly colored threads. Her other hand immediately went to the wolf charm that dangled from it.

"You made it even better," she whispered. "I love it, thanks my Jacob."

"You're welcome."

She reached over to give me a hug and kissed me on my cheek. "You'll never leave me, right?"

I pulled away from her and looked into her dark brown eyes. I could see fear in there. I picked up her left hand and played with the bracelet. "You remember what I told you when I first gave this to you?"

I watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, a habit that she inherited from Bells. "You said it was a promise."

I nodded. "It's a promise to always be there for you no matter what."

"No matter what," she murmured.

"Ness, Jacob, breakfast is ready," Esme called out from the kitchen and as if my stomach heard her, it growled in response.

Ness stood up. "Come on, I think my wolf needs to eat."

The two of walked down the hall and past the living room. Alice and Rose were planning on going to the mainland to get some last minute things for the party tonight and to pick up the South American coven. Alice wanted Bella to go but she opted to stay and help Esme with the cooking. Even though it was only Ness and I that will eat, they were planning a huge spread.

"So, what do the two of you have planned for the morning and afternoon?" Bella asked when she walked into the kitchen wearing a simple white shirt and shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She went over to the aprons that hung on the wall. After tying one around her waist, she came to give Ness a kiss.

"I'm not sure. Yesterday Jacob and I found a cool sand dollar that washed up. I told him I wanted to see if we can find more."

"It's low tide at eleven thirty," Alice said. "You should be able to access the sand bars on the other side of the reef much easier."

Ness turned to me and smiled. I already knew what she was planning to ask so all I did was nod my head. "Sure, sure, we can go look for sand dollars."

"Just make sure she's back by five to get ready. The party starts at seven sharp," Alice reached for a purse and Rose followed her out the door after they each had a kiss good bye from their mates.

"I'll be around here all day helping Esme in the kitchen," Bella told us as she picked the empty plates off the table. "I think Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were going to go to the spring and see if the tunnels actually connect to the ocean."

Bella rolled her eyes. To her, exploring the underwater caverns was like a pissing contest. To see who could swim the farthest or hold their breaths the longest. She didn't understand because none of them needed to breath.

I looked over to the clock and saw that it was ten. "Go get ready, Ness and when you come back we'll make our way to the beach."

"This is going to be the best birthday ever, I can tell," she said as she danced down toward the room we shared.

Looking back now, I remembered having a feeling of doom in the pit of my stomach. You know that thing deep inside that tells you don't do something but you do anyways. Well, I had it that day but I put it aside as jitters to her turning older.

I remember everything that happened from ten thirty until one in perfect clarity. It was like an outer body experience. I was there, I remember it happening. Yet, at the same time, it wasn't real. It couldn't be real. I mean, stuff like that doesn't happen in my world. We're immortal.

"Race you to the other side of the reef," Ness called out as she kicked off her sandals and made her way into the ocean. I watched as she duck dived under a wave before I chased after her.


	5. WTF? Yep, That Sums It Up

_**Chapter 4**_

_**What the F**K? Yep, That Sums It Up**_

She was wearing a red, white, and blue bikini that day. The bottoms were blue with white stripes. The top red with white stars. The colors looked great with her pale skin. Then again, everything looked great on her. Bella braided Nessie's hair before we left. There were two braids on either side of her head. The white cover up she wore was more like a flimsy dress. It didn't hide much. But in the end, that cover up might have saved her life.

It took me a fraction of a second to realize that she was already making herself out to the reefs. We found out a few days before that there was a sand bar. The dolphins for some reason liked swimming around there in high tide. Now that the water was low, it was like a little island in the middle of the reefs.

The sun was still low in the sky but it was making its way up. The swim out to the reef didn't take long. Ness enjoyed climbing through the reefs and seeing all the water creatures. She pulled the small goggles over her eyes and swam for a couple of minutes on the north side of the reef. I watched as she picked up crabs and lobsters. Starfish and Seahorses. A kid enjoying being a kid. I walked over to her and pulled on her ankle to get her attention.

"Let's start to make our way out to the bar," I took hold of her hand and we began the final swim that was at least fifty feet from the reefs.

And like Alice predicted by the time we reached the bar it was like walking on the beach. The sand was wet and our feet sank a little. Small waves lapped at our feet and small fish nibbled at our toes. Within a few minutes, Ness already found a dozen large Sand dollars.

"They're so beautiful," Ness said as she put another one in her fanny pack. "What are they exactly?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really sure, when we get back, we can ask your Dad or Carlisle. If I remember correctly the star shape in the middle represents God or something."

"Hmmm," Ness went on to move her feet slowly across the bar to dig up more of the rare shells. I looked out across the vast ocean and could see the pod of dolphins that have been in the same area for the last couple of days, come up for air. I couldn't help but notice how they seemed to move in a pack. The small noises their way of communicating.

It was while watching them and my back turned that I felt a cold shiver slide down my spine. Fear gripped me so tight in my chest that I thought I was going to pass out. I remembered hearing the blood shrilling scream and turning around so fast I thought my head neck would have flown off. It happened so fast I didn't have time to blink. One second Ness was a foot away from me and then next there was a pool of blood all around her. I saw the dorsal fin circle around the bar.

"Nessie," I screamed as I made my across the bar.

She was laying on her back, the small waves crashing over her. Her face a normal pale was already losing more color. I mentally screamed in my head for Edward, I wasn't sure where he really was and if he would even be able to hear me.

"Jacob, it hurts," she whispered.

"What hurts, Nessie," I asked and before she could say anything that's when I looked over to the left side of her body.

I fought the tears that wanted to spill out. I knew I had to remain calm. If I was going to help her and save the one person that means the world to me, I had to think and fast. I looked behind me and could see that the large shark was circling around the bar trying to find a way to get back to the blood. I knew to vamps that Ness's blood smelled even better than some humans did, so I couldn't even imagine what it would it smells like for a cold blooded creature like the thing circling it's pray now.

"Ness," I whispered as I looked at her as I brushed her hair from her face. "It's going be to okay. Look at me baby."

Her eyes were bright and she nodded her head. I untied her bathing suit top to take it off and wrapped it around her shoulder at the place where her arm once was. I then stood up, slid my board shorts off, and wrapped it tight to try to stop some of the bleeding. I picked her up as gentle as I could and moved her to my back.

"Ness, whatever you do, you hang on tight. We need to get to the other side of the reef. Don't you let go, promise me?"

I laid down as flat as I could and I could feel her one arm grip my neck. I swam as hard and fast as I could to get to the reefs. I knew that as long as it stayed low tide that the shark couldn't cross the reef. Alice said something about the water raising around one so I knew we didn't have much time. The fifty feet to the reef felt like an eternity. I kept my ears alert to Ness's heartbeat, which I could tell was pumping slower than normal. As soon as I was able to touch the bottom I stood up and pulled her bridal style across my chest and ran the length of the reef.

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could. I knew that someone should be able to hear me.

At the other side of the reef, I put Ness onto my back again and swam the final length to the beach. I could still see the footprints from a few hours earlier. Her bright yellow sandals lying on the beach next to her cover up. I was running again before my mind even told my legs to move. I laid her on the beach and took her cover up to stuff it into her shoulder. Blood was everywhere. I heard movement and a gasp. I turned quickly to see Bella looking at me and then down to her daughter. Her eyes were coal black.

I couldn't help what happened next. The animal instinct to protect what was mine came over me. I phased and immediately stood over Nessie. I knew deep down that Bella wouldn't hurt her.

"Don't leave me," Nessie whispered.

I looked down at her and whimpered as I shook my huge head at her, trying to tell her the best I could that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Carlisle!" Bella's scream made me look up and within seconds, everyone was there.

I let out a warning growl for them to stay away. I knew that they were there to help but my wolf side said otherwise. I looked down at Nessie and my instincts took over. I curled up next to her. Wrapping my large tail around her body to try to keep her warm. My mouth went to her shoulder as I began to lick her wound. I growled low when I felt a presence next to me.

I looked up with my teeth barred as Carlisle walked slowly over to me. His hands were in the air. "Jacob, you know I won't her, please, I need to take a look."

I looked at him and then back to where Bella was on the ground, rocking back and forth. Emmett had a vice grip on Jasper. I knew from stories that Jasper was the weakest of them all when it came to blood.

_Get Jasper out of here, Edward, now!_

Edward nodded his head. "Jasper go, call Rose and Alice. Tell them to get back here now. Emmett, those surf boards that Alice brought, go and get one and an air tank."

I thanked him silently as Carlisle slowly began to unwrap the clothes that I put on her wound. It wasn't until then that I realized exactly what had happened. I phased back to my human self without even thinking of the consequences of me being naked. Nor did Edward say anything about the fact that Ness's chest was exposed to all.

I heard Edward whisper something to Bella and she stood up and flew into the woods. A moment later, she was back with a towel and put it over Nessie's now shivering body.

"We need to get her to the house so I can examine her and try to close up the wound. She's going to need to get to the hospital and fast."

"The closest hospital is three hours away," Bella said in a loud voice. "You can't do anything here?"

Carlisle looked around as if he was lost. Right then, Emmett came back with an air tank and the surfboard. I still didn't trust anyone other than Carlisle to be around Ness and I think Doc could tell that by the way my arms began to shake.

"Edward, come and help me and Jacob put Nessie on the board. We'll carry her to the house."

The three of us moved together like a well-oiled engine. We moved quickly through the over growth. Esme already had the front doors open and Bella rushed past to push whatever that was on the dining room table to the floor. I could see the cake that she and Esme has spent the last few house decorating crash to the floor and land with a splat. Edward, Carlisle, and I laid the surfboard on top of the table.

"Esme, I have a medical bag in the study," Carlisle whispered and Esme was gone and returned a second later with as black medical bag.

He took out a mask and hose. He attached the hose to the air tank and opened the valve so a small amount of air would seep through.

"Nessie, I need you to take slow and steady breaths for me."

"Jacob," she mumbled.

I reached for her hand and gave her a small squeeze. "I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

I think I felt it before anyone else in the room could even hear it. My heart clenched tightly. I brought the hand up to my chest and gasped for air. Edward looked at me and then to Ness as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Edward jumped to her left side and immediately began CPR.

"She's dying," was the last thing that I remembered anyone saying.

I felt Bella wrap something around my waist. I remember feeling as if I was slipping away much like Ness was doing. All I could focus on was her heartbeat that was slowing down with each passing second.

My life changed that day of the shark attack. I thought it was hard then to watch my Nessie in so much pain and bleeding to death. However, it wasn't until a couple of days later that I realized just how hard it was going to get.

One thing never changed though….she was still beautiful…


	6. Lost Without Gravity

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Lost With No Gravity**_

Free falling. Drifting around in space. Nothing holding me here. That's what it felt like. The pain in my chest was unbearable. If you asked me what happened in the hours that followed the attack, I couldn't tell you. All I know, I felt like I was split into two. I was lost. If I thought life before imprinting was bad, this was ten times worse. Yet, I never let go of her hand just as she never let go of mine. How do I know that? Because I literally saw my and Nessie's life flash before my eyes. Then again, the two of are so tightly wrapped into one another, it didn't surprise me in the least.

I don't know how long I was out. I remember a few questions here and there. Shaking my head a couple of times. Maybe even answered mentally for Edward's benefit. Other than that, no clue. It could have been a few minutes, hours, maybe even days. It didn't matter though how long. The only thing that mattered to me in the end was Ness.

"Nessie!" I screamed as I sat straight up.

It was a nightmare. It had to be. There was too much blood and she was _my_ Nessie. Half-vampire. Her skin was tough. No way could a shark have attacked and bit her arm off.

"Shhh," I flinched when a cold hand touched my bare shoulder.

I blinked as my eyes focused and saw the butterscotch eyes of my best friend.

"Where is she?" I asked as I looked around and noticed that I was lying in a hospital bed. "Why the hell am I here? What happened?"

Bella took a deep breath and let it out slowly. A human trait that was unnecessary. "She's going to be okay."

I shook my head. Bella said that too slowly. "Bella, you're lying. What happened?"

I watched as she chewed on her bottom lip. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, I could see the pain. If it were possible, tears would be pouring down her face. "Thank you, Jacob."

"For what?"

"You saved her. When no one else could, you saved here."

I had to disagree. "No, Bella, I didn't. She's hurt because of me. I didn't protect her."

I didn't even blink an eye when Bella put her hands to my face, forcing me to look her in the eye. "You are always there to protect her. She's still alive and breathing because of you."

I had to admit I was confused. "What happened after we arrived at the house? The last thing I remember is feeling like I was falling."

"If it wasn't for you, Edward would never have noticed it," there was a hint of a smile. "For the first time, he admitted that was thankful for the imprint."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward could see that she was slipping. It was as if small strings that connected you to Ness were snapping. He caught on then that Ness was probably going into cardiac arrest. It was weird. As soon as he started CPR, you collapsed with the same problem. Emmett and I were performing CPR at the same time. When Ness took an unsteady breath, Carlisle knew he had to move fast.

"He closed off the wound by that time Alice and Rose made it back. We didn't waste any time getting the two of you onto the boat. For the first time, I was thankful for the speed. It was while on the boat that Carlisle remembered that the two of you shared the same blood type. He asked me for your permission, since you were unconscious. I didn't even hesitate when I told Carlisle to go and start a transfusion. I knew you would have done even more if you could. You would have died for her.

"We made it to the hospital, here in Rio and have been here for almost twenty-four hours. Fourteen of which has been spent worrying about two of the most important people in my life. Ness had been rushed into surgery. It took about fifteen hours to get her shoulder fixed. She's been asleep ever since."

I went to sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I had to get to her. I reached over and pulled the IV that was in my wrist out. I walked toward the door and opened it. It was quiet. A little too quiet but that was fine by me because it was in that quiet that I was able to hear the most beautiful sound in the world. A sound that I would spend the rest of my life to make sure it never stopped. Nessie's hummingbird heartbeat fluttered from the room across the hall. Part of me wanted to run across the hall and open that door. Another part of me was scared even to move from my spot.

I looked behind me to see Bella watching me. "How bad?"

Bella nodded. "How about we go in and see her and let Carlisle explain it all. He's planning to wake her up soon. Everyone else is back at the island packing up and as soon as Carlisle can get Ness cleared; we're going back to Forks."

I took a deep breath and cleared the hallway in four large steps. I opened the door as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb Ness. Edward sat in a chair next to the bed. When he looked up at me, he was wearing a face that I hoped never to see again. It has been five years since Edward took me outside to talk to me about Bella and having puppies. The burning man was the best way to describe it. He was lost. And this was something that he couldn't fix. Nor was it something that even Cullen money could buy and fix.

_I'm sorry._

Edward nodded his head without looking up at me. I knew that it was his silent acknowledgment that it wasn't his fault nor was it mine. Yet, the two of us did blame each other. We both loved Nessie and hated the fact that neither one of us could protect her.

I looked around the hospital room and saw that only Edward, Bella, and I were in there. We were all like statues with our eyes glues to the only person that mattered to all of us as she slept peacefully in the bed. I was mesmerized at the beauty that Nessie still held. She reminded me of the fairytale, _Sleeping Beauty_. I couldn't help but think that if her prince Charming were to give her a kiss, if she would wake up. Even better, that she would be whole again. I knew better though. This wasn't a fairy tale. The chance of their being a happy ending was going to be a long and hard road for Nessie.

Carlisle walked in silently and shut the door. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he passed. He nodded toward Edward and gave Bella kiss on the cheek.

"The operation was successful," Carlisle started. "But I won't lie; it will be hard for the next few weeks."

Carlisle pushed a few buttons on the IV and stepped aside. A few minutes later Nessie began to stir. I watched as her right hand moved along the left side of her. The place where her arm used to be. I had to bite down on my lip to keep the pain inside of me when she realized that it was real. Her eyes opened slowly and all was right in the world when the first person she turned to was me. Chocolate eyes stared back at me as her lip trembled. A day ago she looked like a girl on the verge of hitting her teen years, but now she looked so small and very much so like the five year old that she was.

Her right hand dropped to the bed as a tear slipped out of her eye. Carlisle took out a pen light and flashed it between her eyes.

"How do you feel, sweetheart?" He asked.

"It hurts," she whispered. "Jacob, it hurts."

I nodded my head as I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. I couldn't help but inhale deeply. Her scent was off. A mixture of her's and mine. I helped save her life.

"I know it hurts, Nessie. You had a traumatic amputation. You also lost close to half the blood in your body. If it wasn't for the fact that Jake and you share the same blood type, I think we would be doing things very differently right now."

Nessie looked over to her heavily bandaged shoulder once before locking her eyes with me. "I'm sorry Jacob."

I was confused as to why she was apologizing. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I don't have it anymore."

"You're still my Nessie, even if you don't…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Your bracelet. I lost your bracelet."

I let out a small chuckle. "I can make you a new one."

It was as if only Ness and I were in the room. The way it has always been on so many occasions. It wasn't until a throat clearing that Ness turned her attention to where her parents sat.

"Oh, baby," Bella leaned over to give her hug. "I'm so thankful your okay."

"Yeah," Nessie gave a small smile but it never reached her eyes.

I Could hear the bustling from outside the door before it opened to reveal the Pixie. She came in carrying a bag full of clothes. She launched a bag at me before turning her attention to Nessie.

"Oh, God, I'm so glad you're awake. I have been trying to see how everything will turn out but you know…" Alice came to give Ness a kiss. I could see Jasper standing outside the door. I knew the emotions were running high in the room.

Rose followed Alice in but stopped when she saw Nessie in the bed. I watched as Rose's eyes traveled the entire length of Nessie's body before stopping at her arm. She gave a small smile and nodded once before taking Emmett's hand and leaving.

I looked over to Edward who looked like he could spit fire. It wasn't until later that I learned the reasons behind Rose's departure.

The next day, Carlisle cleared both Ness and I from the hospital and we headed home. Sure, we all told her that everything was going to be okay, but I knew better. If I thought that the shark attack was bad, it was at home that things really began to surface…and get real ugly.


	7. No Place Like Home

_**Chapter 6**_

_**No Place Like Home**_

"Okay, everybody out," Alice said after Carlisle signed the last of the discharge papers. "Jacob, you go back to your room and shower while I get Nessie dressed."

I glanced at Nessie as she lay in the middle of the bed staring off to the window. That's all she's done since waking up. She hasn't talked to anyone, other than answering questions. And even those she only said yes or no to. Part of me was glad that I was kicked out. I wanted to talk to Edward and Bella anyways.

I stood up from the chair that was next to her bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a few."

No acknowledgement from her, not that I was expecting one. The Cullen's stayed the night at a hotel across the street from the hospital. I stayed by Nessie. At first Bella and Edward were hesitant to leave Nessie but I don't think that was the real problem. Nessie has ignored everyone. Only talking directly to me. I didn't understand it. She had a great relationship with the family, so why now the change.

"Edward," I said when I saw him standing outside of Nessie's room.

"Jacob," he sighed and followed me to my room where Bella was already sitting.

"What's she been thinking?" I figured it would be best to cut to the chase.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and went to pull Bella into his side. The attack took its toll on Bella. If a vampire could age, it looked like Bella did.

"She hasn't been thinking of much. It's as if she's in denial or something. That all of this is a dream. I'm hoping that once we get home that she will begin to open up and talk to us."

"She didn't even ask for me," Bella said so quietly that if I didn't have supernatural hearing I would have missed it. "I'm her mother; the first person that she should have asked for was me."

I glanced at Bella before looking to Edward. In all honesty, I was expecting Bella to break down. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that Nessie only looked at me as well as talked to me.

"I'm her mother," Bella said louder than before. "And does she ask for me when she wakes up? No, she asked for you!"

Bella hit me in the chest. Her fists continued to pound into me. I knew that Bella could tear me to pieces but for some reason it was like she had no strength left. I wrapped my arms around Bella and held her to me.

"She's mine, not yours."

"Bella, I don't …I'm sorry."

Edward stood there and watched as his wife broke down in my arms. Her shoulders shook with unshed tears.

"Bella, she needs you, it's just hard right now," Edward pulled Bells out of my arms and I turned to go take a shower. This was his department, his wife; he needed to be the one to console her.

An hour later Alice walked out the room with Nessie behind her. I waited by the door and held my hand out to her. She glanced down at it but didn't take it. She followed the family out of the hospital and into the parked cars. Bella slid into the back seat and Ness followed her. When her now bandaged shoulder brushed against Bella Ness jumped and scooted closer to me.

"Sorry, honey," Bella whispered and tucked a piece of hair behind Nessie's ear.

Nessie shrugged out of Bella's touch. I could see the pain that Bella tried to hide.

The plane ride back to Seattle didn't seem to take as long as it did before. Maybe it was because both Nessie and I slept the entire time. I was surprised though when we arrived that Sam, Emily, Seth, Billy and Charlie were at the airport when we arrived.

I knew that at the time of the attack I could sense a wolf in my mind but didn't pay attention to whom. So, my guess was whoever it was informed Charlie and Billy. I stopped in front of my father to give him a hug. I looked him in the eye and he had that look as if he wanted to talk to me but now wasn't the time. I knew I would need to go home and let him know all that happened.

Charlie stepped up to give Bells a hug and shook Edward's hand. I looked around and noticed that the rest of the Cullen's were already gone and assumed that they went to get the luggage as well as the van. Charlie went over to Nessie and gave her an awkward hug but like the rest of the family, she stiffened at the touch and showed no emotion. But what surprised me the most was the interaction she had with Emily. Emily walked out of Sam's grasp, walked up to Nessie, gave her a long hug, and for the first time in thirty-six hours I saw emotions pass through Nessie's eye. I didn't understand it because Nessie and Emily were not that close.

"It's been a long flight," Edward said as he stepped up to Nessie and put his hand on her right shoulder. She flinched but didn't move out his touch. "How about we get home and everyone can come over tomorrow after you had some rest."

Ness nodded and followed the family out to the waiting van.

"I'm going to ride with Billy," I said when I reached the van.

Ness froze mid-step and turned to look at me. "You're not coming."

It hurt to hear the pain in her voice. But it wasn't it a question that she asked. It was a statement. I took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I need to talk to Billy and Sam. I'll be over to your house as soon as I can, I promise."

Nessie shook her head. "You don't have to come over at all if you don't want to." And just like that she climbed into the very back of the van. Edward turned to look at me when he closed the door.

"She's confused, Jacob." He left it at that and before I knew it, the van was speeding out of the parking lot.

I let out a heavy sigh and turned to see the rest of the welcoming committee.

"Come on son, let's go home." Billy wheeled himself over to Sam's truck.

The ride back to La Push was quiet. I could tell that no one knew what to say. I was shocked to see that my little red house was packed full of people when we arrived. I knew that the pack was anxious to hear all the details. All they had was the small glimpse of what Nessie looked like when I went into protective mode.

I spent the next couple of hours going over everything. Every detail of being on the island. The attack. Nessie's mood since she woke up and her relationship with the Cullen's.

"The way I see it this is a blessing," Billy said at the end of the story telling.

I spit my drink out of my mouth in surprise of what he said. "Excuse me?"

Billy sighed and glanced around the room at the rest of the pack with their imprints. "I said it's a blessing. Now you can move on."

"A blessing?" I stood up my chair. "How the hell do you see Nessie losing her god damn arm as a fucking blessing?"

"All I'm saying is what kind of person will she be to you," Billy said. "She's always going to need help. She won't be able to cook, care for her children. It's time you get over this infatuation you have with the Cullen's and go on with live your life."

I could feel myself begin to vibrate. All this time, this is what Billy really thought of Nessie?

"Easy Jake," Seth and Sam both put a hand on my shoulder but I shook them off.

"Infatuation?" I growled. "She's my imprint. She's everything to me. Had she not survived, I wouldn't be here. And you know what Billy," I snarled at his name. "That is really smooth of you to say, coming from someone who can barely wipe his own ass."

With that, I stormed out of the house and phased as soon as I hit the forest line. I didn't even think about the fact I ruined my clothes. Alice and Bella always hid sweats around the Cullen's house just for that purpose.

I raced through the familiar path that leads me to the Cullens. The pull to Ness was strong as I came closer. When the house came into view, I sniffed the area until I found the familiar smell of cotton. I phased and pulled the sweatpants on and raced into the house. The family was all sitting around the living room and they all turned to me when I walked in. I didn't see Nessie but could hear her heart beating a floor above me.

"She came home and went straight to her room and locked the door," Edward said from one of the many white sofas.

I nodded my head. This is the first time that the entire family has really been together since that day. I noticed that they all wore masks of sadness and pain. I walked over to Esme who had a plate full of cookies in her hand. I grabbed the plate and sat down on the stairway steps.

"So, what happens next?" Emmett asked as he looked around at everyone. "Do we go on like nothing happened?"

"Well," Carlisle began to pace the room. "Tomorrow I'll be changing her bandage. With her rapid healing, her stitches maybe able to come out in a few more days. She lost her left arm; she'll have to learn to do many things differently. And I'm expecting all of you to be there for her."

I couldn't help but see that he stopped and stared at Rosalie. "And I mean everyone. But whatever you do, do not judge. She is still a member of this family."

"Jacob, I know you must be tired," Esme said. "I asked Alice to put your bags in the guest room that's next to Nessie's."

I stood up and made my way up the stairs.

"Oh and Jacob, ignore what your father said," Edward said. "He didn't mean it and even if he did, I'm thankful that you imprinted my daughter."

I nodded once not wanting to think or even discuss about what Billy had said. I stopped at Nessie's door and leaned my head against her door.

"Ness," I said quietly. "I told you I would be here. I'm going to sleep in the room next to yours so if you need me, you know where to find me."

There wasn't a reply but I could hear her steady breathing. I turned and walked into the guest room.

The next morning I awoke to a darkened room. That's normal for Forks. I sat up and stretched. I grabbed a pair of jeans that were sitting on the desk knowing that Alice more than likely came into the room in the middle of the night to lay out my clothes. A little creepy if you ask me.

I walked out to the hall and across the way to Nessie's still closed door. I knocked but no answer. I could hear her steady breaths.

"Nessie," I whispered with me head against the door. "Can I come in?"

"No," her voice could barely be heard.

I sighed and went to turn to go down to the living room. I started to descend when Carlisle meet me at the top of the stairwell. I nodded to him but he reached to stop me.

"I'm going to be taking Nessie's bandage off," he said and then turned to go to Nessie's room. I followed him and saw that Edward and Bella were already there.

"She's not going to let anyone in," I told them.

"Renesmee," Bella said. "Open the door, Carlisle wants to take a look at your ar…shoulder."

I heard the sound of feet move across the thick carpet and then the door unlocked. She opened it a crack and I could see her dark eyes stare at all the people in front of her.

"Only Carlisle and Jacob can come in," she said before closing the door.

I watched as Bella's face drop and Edward's face became a stone. I knew neither of them was happy with what Ness had said. Edward made a move to open the door when Carlisle put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"You need to do this by Renesmee's rules, Edward," Carlisle said with finality.

Edward looked over to his father and nodded his head once. He took Bella's arm and she went with him but not without a small push.

"We'll be down stairs with the rest of the family," Bella said. "Please tell her to come down and eat breakfast."

Carlisle took an unnecessary breath before opening the door. I followed him into Nessie's dark room. She had the curtains pulled tight and she was sitting in the middle of her bed with the blankets wrapped around her shoulders. Carlisle turned on the lights and Nessie flinched at the sudden brightness.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

Nessie shrugged her shoulders. "Not feeling as much pain as before."

"Good," he walked closer to her and reached for the blanket. "I'm just going to take the bandage off. It should have healed by now and with any luck the stitches might be able to come out as well."

Nessie nodded her head.

I stood a good distant from the two of them. Deep down I was afraid to look at her when the bandage comes off. It will make it even more real. Carlisle reached up and I could hear the sound of the tape rip from her skin. Nessie had her eyes closed.

"It looks really good," he murmured. "It's healing nicely but let's keep the stitches in for another day or so."

Nessie threw the blankets off her and walked over to the mirror that was on her dresser. She turned so that the left side of her was facing the mirror. I walked behind her to see her reaction to the new her. She chewed on her lips as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"As soon as your dressed, your mother has breakfast ready for you," Carlisle left the room closing the door behind him.

I could hear the difference in her breathing and knew that she was having a hard time. She closed her eyes and nodded her head once. Almost as if she was acknowledging that, this was real. This was it. I went to put a hand on her arm and gave a small squeeze. Nessie was quiet for a couple of minutes before turning to follow her grandfather out of the room.

"You're not going to change?"

"No," was all she said.

She walked down the stairs but stopped when she saw the entire family sitting in the living. All of them were all waiting for her.

Bella stood with her hand near her mouth. She never looked more human than she did now. She walked slowly toward Nessie and went to hold her arms out to her. Nessie looked between the outstretched arm and her mother's face.

"I'm sorry, baby," Bella said.

"Don't be," Nessie said. "You said breakfast was ready?"

Bella nodded and Esme moved to the kitchen. Nessie followed her while I stayed behind. I had a sinking feeling that something was about to happen.

"This is stupid," Rose said all of a sudden. She went to a closest and came back with a large black bag. "You guys are treating her like a lost puppy. Nessie, honey can you come here?"

Nessie came back from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Come sit down, I have something for you?"

"Rose," Edward hissed. "No!"

I watched as Rose rolled her eyes and Nessie sat down in front of the large bag. "This will help, believe me."

Nessie eyed the foreign bag before reaching over to unlock the three clasps. I moved to stand behind the couch. The feeling of dread getting larger. Nessie opened the top. The others crowded around her to see the new gift from Rose.

I caught Jasper from the corner of my eye as he watched Nessie with detail and interest.

"This is going to be bad," he said too quiet. "Real bad."

And that's when it happened. The dam broke…


	8. And the Dam Broke

_**Chapter 7**_

_**And the Dam Broke**_

I moved tentatively behind Nessie as she continued to look into the black case. I looked down behind her shoulder as I placed my hand on her. I felt her tense under my touch. I had to hold the growl back deep in my chest at what I saw. I glanced up at Edward who looked like he was holding himself back as he eyed Rosalie.

"I didn't see this," Alice sad in a quiet voice as she leaned into Jasper. "I never saw her make this decision. Why didn't I see this?"

I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over for a second and then she whipped her head over to match my glance. Before the words could even leave her mouth, I already knew what Alice was going to say.

Rose took a step closer to Nessie. She has yet to speak. All she could do was look.

"Ness, this is the best that money could buy," Rose said in a small soothing voice. I had to catch myself by closing my eyes "You'll be normal again. I even had it made in your same skin tone, so with the perfect clothes, you'll be whole again."

I had to fight the urge not to lunge at Rose thinking that getting Ness an arm would make things better. Ness tensed under my hand again and could feel the small growl working its way up through her chest.

"Rose," Edward said as he stepped from Bella's grasp. I was actually surprised the Bella hasn't said anything. Her eyes were wide with shock and maybe hurt. "This should have been something you came to me and Bella about."

"Oh, please, Edward, you and Bella would never support her like this. She needs this if she ever expects to live a normal life again. I mean look at her."

Jasper backed farther from the living room moving closer to the door.

What Ness did next not only surprised me but the rest of the family. Ness shrugged out of my hand. She placed her hands on the lid of the ominous case and closed it gently. I watched as she stood up taking the case with her. Rose smiled as she stood as well to follow Nessie.

"Come on, honey, let me help you put it on."

Ness turned suddenly to look at her aunt and I could see the hatred flow from her brown orbs. I have never seen Ness mad or angry with anyone. Sure, we all had our banter but it was all fun and games. This was different.

Ness flung the case with so much force at Rose, who was not expecting the motion that Rose stumbled back. Ness picked up the case and threw it again, this time toward the wall. The case broke open and the snow-white arm fell to the ground.

Ness pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in only a sports bra. The rest of the family who hasn't seen her shoulder without the bandage tried not to show any emotion. I could see Esme clench her fists to her side in an attempt to not move her hands to her mouth.

"Yeah, look at me!" Ness yelled. "What, Aunt Rose, am I an embarrassment to you now. I'm different from the rest of you. I'm not perfect and pretty anymore. Get a good long look."

Ness took a deep breath and I made a step towards her. My heart ached at the fact that she was in pain.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry that I'm not a full leech like you. Because that is exactly what you are to me. A filthy leech."

Rose had a hint of a smile. "I see the _dog_ has rubbed off on you."

A growl erupted from Nessies chest and out of her mouth. "You don't deserve to even look at me nor him. Go to hell!"

Nessie turned and ran up the stairs. I heard her door slam a second later.

My ears stayed focus on the erratic flutter of Ness' heartbeat that I almost missed Bella move up to Rose. Her hand moved across Rose's face with such force it sounded like a clap of thunder.

"How could you?" Bella seethed. "How could you think buying Ness a fake arm would make things better? She's my daughter, not yours."

"Please, if she was my daughter, she wouldn't have been outside with the _dog_ to begin with. This wouldn't have even happened if he never went. If you want to be mad at someone you, you should be pissed at him, not me."

I winced when I heard another slap of thunder. "This is no one's fault Rose, and the last person I blame is Jacob. He saved my daughter when none of us could. If he wasn't there and that shark still attacked her, she would be dead right now and we would be having a funeral. But no, you don't care about that. All you care about is the fact that you think Ness isn't perfect anymore. You make me sick."

"Bella, you know that what I said was right. How is she ever going to have a life with only one arm? Hell, she can't even dress herself right now. She has been in the same pair of sweets for the last two days."

"Um, I beg to differ," Alice piped up but shut her mouth when Rose glared at her.

"It will take her time to learn how to do things differently, you knew this when I told all of you last night," Carlisle said. "There are millions of people out there that have amputations all the time. They learn and adapt."

"Well, why should she when we have all the money in the world?"

"Rose, I think you should stop?" Emmett said as he placed a hand on her waist to pull her toward him.

"No, I'm speaking my mind, something all of you have been afraid to do. God, look at her, who's going to want to be with her now."

I couldn't take this anymore and the way I saw it, this was more of a family argument. My ears perked up when I heard the change in Nessie's heart rate and the sound of quiet sobs. I slowly made my way to the stairways.

"Get out!" Bella yelled at Rose when I took my last step at the top. "If you can't accept who Nessie is now, then I don't want you in her life. If you aren't going to leave, _my _family will leave."

"Well, then I guess you'll be leaving, because I was her first Bella before you and Nessie were here."

I didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation. I stopped at Nessie's door and knocked. "Ness, honey, can I come in?"

I heard her mumble something incoherent and took that as a yes. I opened the door and stepped inside. I turned around and closed the door. I walked over to Nessie and sat down on her bed. My hand instinctually reached out to her hair and brushed her now wet curls behind her ears.

"I'm sorry, you had to hear all of that," I said not sure, if that was the right thing or not.

I lay back onto her headboard and Nessie curled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her tighter against me. Her head found her spot and I could feel the tears roll from her cheeks and onto my chest.

"She's right, you know," she said after a long silence.

I shook my head. "No, she's not. You're beautiful Ness. You've always been and I hate that she made you feel that way."

"That's not what I meant. What she said about later, when it's time for me to find a mate. Who's going to want me?"

I placed my finger under her chin and forced her eyes to look at me. "I'll always want you Ness, there isn't anything anyone will say that will make me see you any way differently."

She nodded and moved her face out of my hand. "Why?"

I was puzzled by her question. "Why, what?"

"Why are you here?"

I let out a heavy breath. It was a loaded question. Part of me thought about telling her the truth. Telling her about imprinting but I wasn't sure if she was ready. After the last couple of days, and her current mental state, I wasn't sure if she could handle another heavy topic.

"I've always been with you Ness, from the second you were born, and I'm not going anywhere. Where you go, I'll follow."

"Maybe it would be better if you just left, Jacob," she said quietly as my heart sank at her words. "You can't be with me forever. Eventually, you're going to want to find someone else and get married."

I squeezed her shoulder. "I can promise you I'll never find anyone else that's better than you. Why would I when I have my best friend."

I moved my lips to the top of her head. I let the kiss linger as I inhaled her wonderful scent.

"You'll always be my best friend too," she said in a small voice and I could tell by her breathing that she was on the verge of sleep.

I laid there for a couple of hours as my hand rubbed her shoulder. In a way, it felt odd to know that my hand will never be able to run down her arm again. Yet, at the same time, it was a comfort knowing that she was here, with me, now. Sure, it would be nice to have a Nessie who was whole, with all of her limbs, but this Nessie, I was holding onto now was a stronger one. I knew in that moment that our relationship would be changing. I wasn't sure how hard it would be for me to accept the changes.

"Jacob," a voice said in my ear. I shuddered at the cold touch.

I lifted my heavy eyes and could see Bella looking at me with a timid smile. "Hmmm." I stifled a yawn and looked down to see Ness' head still on the top of my chest.

"Edward and I have called a family meeting. We would like you to join us," Bella reached over and ran her fingers through her daughters bronze curls.

I nodded my head and maneuvered my way out from under Ness. I wrapped the blankets around her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Bella and I walked down the stairs at a human pace. Part of me had a feeling of what this meeting would be about and I dreaded it as well as looked forward to it.

"Jacob, have a seat," Carlisle said as he went to sit down next to Esme.

I walked over to the empty chair next to Bella. Edward sat on her other side. Rose sat next to Esme with Emmett next to her. I noticed that Alice and Jasper sat at the opposite side of where Carlisle and Esme sat. Carlisle nodded once in the direction of where Edward was and turned my attention to him.

"After discussing things with Bella and with what happened earlier in the day," no one missed the stare he gave Rose who sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Bella and I have decided that we're going to moving."

Edward turned to look at me. "Jacob, I'm expecting that you would move with us, so don't even begin to get all hot, and bothered. Bella and I have accepted it a long time ago that in the end Nessie will choose you and after what you have done to show her your constant love and devotion and being there for her that we would be surprised if you didn't want to come."

I nodded my head in agreement. I already promised Nessie that I would follow her anywhere. The big question that I had in my head was where we would be moving. Sure, our pack mind can stay connected over thousands of miles. That was proven when I phased on the beach of Isle Esme. I wasn't too sure, how the packs would react to me leaving though, especially since Sam was planning to retire in the next few weeks. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, more than likely reading all of my thoughts.

"I have spoken to Carlisle about a few options," Edward continued. "Initially, Bella and I thought about going to Hanover, thinking that now could be a good time for us to follow through with the plans for Dartmouth. Bella objected because she thought that with all the changes that Nessie is going through now that a cross-country move would be hard on her. As well as for you, Jacob. I know about Sam's plans and the fact that each of your packs is ten or so each. I am thinking though that some of the older wolves will retire about the same time Sam does. If that's the case then you will have only a few of the younger ones.

"With some of us leaving and I have the feeling that all of the family will move on as well, there shouldn't be a need for the wolf pack, or at least not as great as the one currently. I do know that you are close to all of them and that Nessie is as well. With that in mind, I'm proposing an offer to you and a few of your pack mates. Bella and I would like you to bring some of them with you. We will provide for their housing and education or help them locate jobs."

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. Not only was he willing to allow me to move with them but also he said I could bring my pack with me. I already knew that Seth would want to go with me and where Seth went, Leah would follow.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rose said. "First you want to move and take Ness with you and instead of asking your real family, you are asking if the pack of dogs wants to come. Edward, what the hell?"

Edward snarled at his so-called sister. "You lost your opinion when you stepped over the line. If you decided to follow me, Bella and Nessie, then you will know that Jacob and whomever he chooses will be with us as well. So get over it. Or like my daughter said, go to hell."

"Where are you thinking if not Hanover?" I asked.

Bella looked over to Edward and smiled. "Well, we decided that you and Renesmee have your connections here and thought that our first move should be relatively close, so we decided on Portland Oregon. It's not but a half a day's run."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Esme said in a small voice. "We haven't been to Portland in about fifty years. I'm sure that we can find something there."

Carlisle squeezed his wife's hand. "Edward if you don't mind, Esme and I would like to join you as well."

Bella and Edward nodded in unison. I looked over to see Alice bouncing in her seat. I would take that as a yes that Alice and Jasper will be coming as well. Emmett looked over to Rose who still sat frozen in her chair.

"Rose, the decision is up to you," Emmett said. "I personally think our family needs to stick together."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm not living in a house full of dogs."

Edward looked at Rose and I could tell that some serious shit was going to hit the fan with his next comments.

"Rose, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, and I will be living in a separate house than the rest of the family. Once we move, Ness is to have no contact with you. I don't want you to talk, look, or even think of her. From here on out, you are banned from her."

Rose stood up quickly and the chair knocked over. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. What you did this afternoon was unacceptable and unforgiveable. Ness can make the decision as to when she wants you to be a part of her life again. Nevertheless, right now, I can promise you she has no desire to forgive you anytime soon. She was royally pissed at how you treated her and hurt that you don't think she is beautiful anymore. She always knew you to be vain, but she never wanted to believe it. You hurt her Rose and now you hurt the relationship you had with her."

Rose huffed and moved out of the room. Emmett looked torn. He didn't know if he should follow his mate or stay and get all the other information. Finally, Emmett gave Edward an apologetic look and went to find Rose.

"So, what would our stories be?" Alice asked. "Would we be going to high school? And what about Ness?"

"Edward and I decided that it's time that Ness attends school. Carlisle noticed today that Ness appeared older today and that the events of the past few days may have sent her into another growth spurt. She is starting to resemble a fifteen year old. With that in mind, we thought that enrolling her as a sophomore. Edward and I would go back to school as well. Jacob, we know that you haven't had the chance to finish high school and would like you to join us as well. In all honesty, I'm thinking the only way Renesmee would agree to go at the moment is if you were there as well."

I nodded my head. I had to agree with all of what they said. I knew that Ness was in a sensitive place right now. As much as I hated high school, I knew I would go with her if that made her happy. Plus, someone had to be there to make sure the kids would leave her alone. Sure, I wanted her to have friends and to experience her human side, but since the accident that changed. Now, she will need to be careful of who she would have as friends. It's going to be hard for her. High school isn't all rainbows. It's scary, especially for those that are different.

"Yes, it is, Jacob," Edward said. "But I'm confident that in the end, Ness will become a strong person and the thing that makes people fall in love with her at first glance is still there. Her losing an arm didn't mean she lost her love."

"When are you thinking of moving?" I asked. I knew I had to get plans in place.

"We are planning to enroll for the spring semester. We will be making some trips around Portland to find the perfect place to call home. Get all the paperwork together. It's September now, so that leaves us about three months. We will be celebrating Christmas in our new home," Edward said.

I nodded. I could work with three months. And so my new life would begin in three months. Part of me was ready for it, the other part was scared to death. I wasn't sure if it was my fear of leaving or if it was the residual fear I knew that Ness would be feeling. Things changed so drastically in the last week but things were going to get a whole lot different…And Ness would become a force to be reckoned. She would be leaving even the strongest of people shaking in their boots…


	9. Intermission

**I have decided to switch up the POV and thought that the last chapter was a good place for an intermission per say. Kind of like that part in a play where we can all get up and walk around and think about the first half and what we thinks' going to happen in the next. We all know what happened to Nessie and we know that things are rough. This chapter is in Nessie's POV. **

**Intermission **

**Chapter 8**

I sat on the chair in front of the vanity mirror that was in my room. I looked anywhere but what was in front of me. I felt the tug and pull as Aunt Alice brushed my hair. I could feel the heat of the flat iron as she managed my curls. I tried not sigh or show any emotion. I did that only in private.

"You're going to love the new house, Ness," Alice chirped.

That did it though. I lifted my shoulders and let them drop with a heavy sigh. Moving. Something I wasn't really looking forward to, but knew it was necessary. It was a subject of discussion even before we left for my birthday trip.

My birthday, something I never want to celebrate again. My birthday was supposed to be the best but that turned out to be last day of my life. I would have been better off dead then what I had left of me.

"Don't even think that, Renesmee," I groaned at dad's voice.

_Then stay out of my head._

I stood up. I knew that Alice wasn't finished getting me ready but I didn't care. I hated the fact that I had to be taken care of. Actually, it was the fact that I hated that everyone had to do everything for me. I could barely even go to the bathroom by myself. The family was constantly hovering. It was almost as if they were afraid I was going to lose another limb.

Don't even get me started on that dreadful arm that Aunt Rose tried to give me. As much as I hated the fact that I was missing an arm, the idea of wearing a fake one was repulsive. Then, she didn't even have the gull to ask me or anyone else in the family.

"Nessie, we need to get you out of those clothes," Alice said holding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Sure, it was simple, but I knew it was something from Prada. "You know Jacob is bringing some of the pack over to say goodbye."

I pulled down the blankets of the bed that mom made a few moments ago and curled onto my right side. It was uncomfortable to lay on my left. Sure, the pain has disappeared some in the last three months but I still felt discomfort.

"No, you can't go back to bed, that's all you do is lie around in bed."

I rolled my eyes. "What else is there for me to do, when you all do it for me anyways," I snapped.

I felt the indentation of someone sitting on the other side of my bed. I relaxed immediately when I knew it wasn't Alice or anyone else in my stone cold family. Frankly, I hated that my family were vampires right now. How can they understand how I'm feeling when they will never have to experience what I am right now?

"Ness, the pack is down stairs, they wanted to say goodbye," Jacob said as he brushed a stray curl out of my face. "We leave in three days."

The only good thing about this move was the fact that Jacob was coming with us. I was willing to run away and stay here with Jacob if that wasn't the case. I rolled over onto my back to look into his dark eyes. It amazed me that even after the incident he never left my side, nor treated me any differently. He took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"What's wrong, Ness?"

I shook my head. That was the question everyone asked me. A question that was beyond old and one that couldn't be answered. What was I to say? Everything's perfect? That was far from the truth. I watched as Jacob took a quick glance around the room and his eyes landed on the book that lay on the nightstand. He raised his eyebrows at me in question.

"Trying to find some answers to something?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I placed my hand to his cheek and showed him the day from a few weeks back. I decided that I needed some new reading material and went to the library that Carlisle had in his office. Even though I more than likely read them all I was hoping to find something different. And I did. A large leather bound book on the top shelf that was in dust. I knew it was something that not many in my family would ever read.

I picked it up and the book felt heavy in my hands but at the same time, I felt a peace flow through me. Something I haven't felt in almost two months. The only time I ever felt any type of peace is when Jacob was around. I opened a random page and read the first line.

_I can do all things through Him who gives me strength._

I didn't understand who the _Him_ was. Religion was something that's not talked about in my house of vampire's family. After all, they thought themselves to be soulless monsters, so why would they care what God thought of them.

"I think the only question that I've been wondering is why?" I asked in a low voice.

Jacob nodded slowly. "And why what?"

"I don't know, why to everything."

"Well, then, let's start with a why that I know you can answer," he said with a small smile that could make me do just about anything. "Why not go down stairs?"

I smiled and stood up. Jacob took my hand and together we walked down the stairs. I searched the living room and could see everyone in my family as well as the pack. My eyes immediately landed on Emily. At first, I wasn't even sure why I gravitated toward Emily when we came off the plane. However, standing here now and looking at her, I knew the answer to one of my why's. In a sense, she was like me. Damaged goods.

Everyone smiled at me and walked up to give me a hug. I looked up and saw a "We'll Miss You" sign hanging over the entryway to the kitchen. I knew that this was probably more for Jacob than for me.

"You're looking good," Emily said to me as she and I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I guess," I studied her scarred face. "Emily, could I ask you something?"

She nodded her head, her dark eyes boring into mine. "You can ask me anything."

I looked around and knew that this needed to be more of a private conversation. Even though everyone was in his or her own conversations, the supernatural hearing would still be intrusive. "Can we go for a walk?"

Emily looked over to Sam who was talking to Jacob and Seth. I saw Jacob looking at me the same time Sam turned toward Emily. Sam nodded his head in agreement, as Jacob looked at me in confusion. "Sure, let's go."

She and I stood up and I walked over to mom and dad to let them know that I won't be long. I knew that this was rude of me to leave in the middle of the party but I didn't want this to begin with. I lived the last three months holed up in my room not going out very often. Sometimes Jacob would take me down to La Push but not much. Forget hunting. I gave that up on the last trip I did before the incident. I've lived totally off human food. As much as that displeased my family. Nevertheless, I didn't care anymore. They were the vampires that required the blood. After the accident, I realized that I was nothing like them. I was the one that could get hurt and die. I felt more attachment toward Jacob than ever before.

"So, what's on your mind?" Emily started when we approached the small cabin that I used to live in. "I've noticed the last couple of times you've come down that you seem to have something on your mind."

I nodded. "I've started to read the Bible."

I saw a spark in Emily's eyes. "And how have you been enjoying it?"

I shrugged. "It's different. It's made me really start asking questions that I may never get answers to."

"It tends to do that," she said as we continued to walk past the cabin and farther into the woods. "I remember the first time I fully grasped the idea of Christianity. It was so different from what my tribe believes. I hold both in my heart dearly. But I don't think that's what you really want to talk about."

I shook my hand and ran my fingers along her face. "How did you get the scars?"

I watched as her eyes darkened. "Sam, he phased to close to me one day. And every day since I'm thankful for it."

I looked up at her in shock. "Why would you be thankful for that? He hurt you."

She nodded. "He may have hurt me, but his love for me never changed. He loves me regardless."

I smiled at that. Sam and Emily reminded me of my relationship with Jacob sometimes. We stayed quiet for a few minutes taking in the sounds of the night that was quickly approaching.

"Why me?" I asked suddenly, the tears pinching at my eyes. "If the Bible says that God will only give you what you can handle than why did He allow that shark to bite my arm off? Why did he let this happen? How can this be God's plan for me? I wanted to find love, have a family. Now I can't even get dressed by myself."

Emily stopped and put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to her. For the first time since that dreaded afternoon with the arm, I allowed myself to cry. She held me for a few moments before pulling away and looking at me.

"I don't know why bad things happen, Ness," she started. "But I do know that He has a plan for you. He has always had a plan for you. I can also promise that you will find someone that will love you for you and not what you have or don't have. I can guarantee that there's someone right now back at the house, that loves you unconditionally and you know that. God works in mysterious ways. This move with the family is a door that He's opening up for you."

I smiled at the mention of the person back at the house. Jacob has been my rock for the last three months. "I don't know what I would have done if Jacob wasn't around."

Emily nodded in agreement. "I know the feeling. What you and Jacob have is something that can never be broken. I believe God created him for you specifically just as I know Sam was created for me. He knew that you were going to need someone strong to love and protect you."

What she said triggered another question in my head. "Why is that? Why does Jacob stick to me like glue and the other way around? Actually I notice it with several of the wolves and certain girls."

Emily looked off toward the direction of the house. "I know what the legends say about the wolves but I like to think that it's all part of God's master plan. To create soul mates for each of us. I think Jacob would be the better person to ask."

I shook my head. "God's plan sounds like a good reason to me. I like the idea of soul mates. Part of me always thinks it's with him. There are times that he leaves the house to go check on the pack and I feel like my heart is splitting into two. And that time on the Island. I could feel like I was floating into nothing. I felt so lost and confused. Dad told me that Jacob felt the same way and that was when my heart stopped. Are we that connected to each other?"

Emily nodded. "But like I said, you need to ask Jacob some of these questions. So, enough of the sad talk, what do you think about moving and going to school?"

She and I turned to head back to the house. "I'm not sure. As I said, I'm glad Jacob's coming with me. I wouldn't be able to do so if not. Part of me is excited but part of me is scared silly. What will everybody think of me? I already know that with the whole family going that we are going to stand out but I will stand out even more now."

Emily nodded her head. "I can see that and I think you need to embrace this change. As much as you may hate it because of how much things have changed in the last few months, I can't help but think of all the great paths that God is going to lay out for you."

"The only thing I would like to be able to do is actually brush my own hair or get dressed by myself."

"Have you voiced that with your family, to let them give you a little more space? You are going to need to learn to do things on your own Ness."

I nodded. "I know that, Jacob knows that, Carlisle knows that, but no one else does."

"Well, take some small steps and gradually get your independence back."

We opened the door and saw that the pack was stuffing their faces with the chocolate cake that Esme made earlier. Jacob came up to me holding a huge plateful of it and a fork poised near my lips.

"Here, you need to try some before the entire pack eats it all."

I opened my mouth and allowed my tongue to enjoy the sweet taste. "It's good."

He looked over to Emily who made her way back to Sam. "Did you enjoy your talk with Emily?"

"Yeah, she helped me put something's into perspective for me."

I felt a pair of cold hands on my arm and turned to look at my mother's bright golden color eyes. "Family is going to have a meeting after everyone leaves in a few moments."

I nodded my head. I'm sure that it's about the move. I looked up to see dad nodding his head. "We want to finalize a few details."

I went and said good-bye to the pack. I wasn't worried about never seeing them again. We were only moving a few hours away. And I knew Jacob was already making plans to come back every few weekends. After the last of the wolves left I went and joined Jacob on the couch with the family circled around us. I noticed that the only ones not present were Rose and Emmett. Not that it really mattered to me where Rose was. I haven't spoken a word directly to her in weeks.

"Rose and Emmett already left to get the house cleaned up and organized. We've decided to go ahead and leave in the morning. Christmas is a couple of days away and thought it would be nice to set the tree up and decorate it as a family," Dad said. "School starts January third, so that will give us two weeks to get used to the new area."

I sat back farther into the couch and crossed my one arm over my chest. It didn't even feel like the same pout as before when I was able to cross both arms over. Christmas, a time to spent together as a family.

"I don't want to," I said my mouth speaking on its own accord.

I could see Alice's eyes grow large. "What do you mean you don't want to? It's Christmas and I already have everyone's presents bought and wrapped."

That made me frown even more. "Christmas is more than receiving gifts."

I could see all the dumbfounded looks on their faces. "You know what, never mind. I'm going to bed."

I stood up and Jacob went to follow but I held my hand up to stop him. "I just want to be alone for a few minutes."

"I'll be up to help you in the shower and wash your hair in a few moments, hon," Mom said.

I let out a deep breath and held onto the railing. I knew they were all trying to help but one day they're going to need to realize they won't be there for me all the time.

"She's getting angry," I heard Jasper say quietly and that was all I could stand.

I turned around and looked at each of my family member's in the eye. "For once, I would like to do something on my own. I think I'm more than capable of getting dressed or washing my hair. I may have only one arm but I'm not a total invalid. So, please can I have some space?"

"We're only trying to help," Mom said as she took a step toward me.

I nodded. "I know, but I need to learn to do stuff on my own."

I turned and walked the rest of the way up to the stairs and to my room. I went to the bathroom and started the water. I took off my shorts and shirt. The sports bra was something I started to wear instead of the fancy bra's that Alice insisted because of not having clips to worry about. I stepped into the warm shower and let the heat envelope me. It was while standing there that I could feel that a change was about to happen. I was changing. I just wasn't sure if it was going to be for the better.

I wrapped my one arm around my stomach and let the tears flow from my eyes as I began to slide down the wall and onto the cold tile.

"Why?" I whispered so quietly that I knew no one else would be able to hear. "Why, did you let this happen? What are you trying to tell me?"

I decided immediately that I was going to grasp the new me. I wasn't going to get my arm back but that didn't mean I had to stop living. I had to learn to open my eyes and see what _He_ had planned for me. Bad things happen to good people. But why do they happen?

**Thanks for reading and can't wait to see your reviews. This will be the only chapter in Ness' POV for right now, we will be jumping back to Jacob's. I hope that this showed some of Ness' turmoil and you will be seeing more. Some of you mentioned that the family is distant, which is true. Ness is the one that keeps them like that by not really participating in much. The way she sees it, she doesn't belong there anymore. They are after all indestructible and she proved otherwise about herself. She clings to Jacob not only because of the imprint but also, she sees Jake as human just like herself. I'm also going to say this won't be the only bad and tragic thing that is going to happen to Ness. Please Review!**


	10. For Her I Will

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**For Her I Will**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

Today was the day. The day that I would be moving a good three hundred miles south of La Push to start my new life. A life that will now consist of my new family. I never would have thought in a million years that I would give everything up for my enemy. But for one person in my life I did.

After the goodbye party at the Cullens I decided that I should show face and stay at my house with Billy. To say that our relationship was strained was an understatement. When I came home almost three months ago to let him know my plans, he said things that cut deep. He and I always had a great relationship and he understood my imprinting. He loved Nessie. Yet, ever since the incident, it was as if he was a very different person. The one time I brought Ness over to the house he gave her a cold shoulder and didn't speak to her.

I was thankful that I had the three months to get things squared away. The idea that Edward came up with for me to bring some of the pack with me was a good one. The packs were large and with Sam retired upon my arrival back from the Island it left me in charge of them all. Some of them were happy and supportive of my decision to leave while others hated it.

Last night up on the cliffs after the party, we had our final meeting as a full pack. The same time that Sam stepped down the majority of the older wolves decided to give up their wolf as well. It was going to be strange to phase and not hear the fifteen or so wolves in my head. Paul, Jared, Sam, Colin, Brady, and Leah all decided that it was time. It was hard. We were all part of the original pack and now they were moving on with their imprints.

That left Quil who would be staying in La Push and stepping up as a stand in Alpha for the younger wolves and to help guide anymore that could phase. Seth and Embry decided to come with me. It was a great opportunity for the boys of La Push that the Cullens were offering and they didn't want to give it up.

So, here I was getting my small travel bag off the floor to start my new life. I looked at my room one last time before I shut the door. I walked down the small hall and could see that Billy was up and sitting in his chair at the kitchen table. Seth and Embry should be over here any minute. The three of us were going to drive together over to the Cullens.

"Billy," I nodded in his direction as I walked pass him.

"Jacob," and that was the extent of our conversation.

The two of us sat in an uncomfortable silence as we continued to eat our bowls of cereal. As I put the bowl in the sink, I could hear the footprints of my pack brothers. The two of them didn't even bother knocking before they walked into the house.

"Yo, Jake, you ready to go?" Embry asked as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. "Doc said that we are leaving at seven sharp."

I nodded my head and began to follow them out of the house but stopped at the sound of my name being called.

"Jacob, I'm sorry."

I lowered my head as his apology sank in. I turned around to look at him and I saw my very proud father with tears in his eyes. I have never seen him cry a day in my life. I nodded my head. "I know, Dad."

I knew me leaving was hard on him. He knew however that at some point I would be leaving. The only thing was I was leaving on hard terms.

The drive to the Cullen house was odd to say the least. The three of us were quiet but at the same time you could feel the excitement in the air. This would be the first time for Embry and Seth to be outside of Washington, unless you count us going wolf style.

I pulled up to the white mansion and turned off the engine. Alice said that we didn't need to bring anything except for travel clothes and any personal items we wanted to take. Other than that, the she took care of everything. That was a little scary if you asked me. I was used to the Cullen treatment, Seth and Embry however had a few things to learn.

"So, what's going to be the story when we get to Portland?" Seth asked as he jumped from my truck. "I mean we all can't be kids of the Doc, can we?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. I'm guessing that everything will be finalized when we get settled. I mean, we still have a few weeks until school starts. Carlisle just thought it would be good to move right before the holidays so that we could get used to the new area and such."

At first I thought it was bad timing to move a few days before Christmas but then again the only family that I needed to spend the holidays was only a few feet away from me, it didn't matter where I was. I thought that Sue Clearwater and Ms. Call would have had a problem with it but I was surprised that they all gave them hugs and sent them on their way. It probably had to do more with the fact that it meant a smaller food bill than anything else.

The three of us walked up the steps and walked through the front door. Yesterday the house was set up for a goodbye party, this morning it was void. The furniture covered in white sheets and the room echoed with the emptiness.

"Man, they move fast," Embry mumbled under his breath.

My ears only focused on one sound and that was Nessie's heartbeat that was two floors above me. By the sound of it, she was more than likely sitting in her vanity chair while Alice worked on her hair. I'm not going to lie when I say that life changed for Ness. No one made it easy for her. I could tell every time I looked in her eyes that all she wanted was to be treated normally and not like an invalid. But the family won't hear of it. They don't give her the opportunity to do anything on her own. Except for Doc. He refuses to help her with anything. He keeps telling the family that she needs to learn. That one-day one of them won't be around. Of course, the women in the family put their foot down saying that was never going to happen. Bella hovered silently. It hurt to see that her relationship with Ness changed so much. They used to be connected at the hip. Now, it was as if Bella was afraid she would hurt her. Sure, Ness would still curl up into her mother's side every once in a while and but nothing like before.

Alice made it her mission to keep Nessie from not wasting away in the fashion area. Ness hated it though. She put up with it because there were no other options. Rosalie was ignored like the plague. Ever since the arm incident, Ness wouldn't even look at her. Not that I blame Ness, I think the entire family thought it was cruel. Esme cooked up a storm. Since returning from the Island, Ness refused to hunt anymore.

"Oh, good, you're right on time," Carlisle said as he walked through the back door. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were with him and I could tell that they finished hunting recently. "We'll be leaving as soon as Alice and Nessie come down stairs."

Embry, Seth, and I nodded and followed the guys outside to the cars. We stood around for a few minutes talking about random stuff. You know sports, the weather, boring things that didn't really matter. The door opened and the girls began to file out.

I could sense the change before anyone else. I watched as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up to the porch. He only did that when he was stressed about hearing someone's thoughts. And if I had to guess it was Nessie's. I have learned from the talks that she and I have, that her mind is not the best place to be sometimes.

"You've got that right, Jacob," Edward murmured. "She's not too happy right now."

I was about to ask what was wrong but then the girl of my existent walked out of the door and shut it behind her. She turned to look at me and the frown that I knew she was wearing lifted some. She came down the stairs, I held my arms out to her, and she fell into my chest. She never wrapped her arm around me anymore. I was always the one to hold her close.

I pulled her away from by the shoulders and noticed that she was dressed in travel clothes. She wore a long sweater with the sleeves going past her other hand. I've noticed that Alice always dressed her in clothes that would hide her now deformed body. It pained me that Ness couldn't be herself but had to be someone that Alice and the rest of the family wanted her to be.

"We ready to roll," Emmett called out from his Jeep.

I looked over and saw that Rose was sitting in the front seat with him. Jasper was in the driver seat of the Porsche with Alice next to him. Carlisle and Esme were already in the Mercedes at the head of the convoy. I tossed Embry the keys to my truck for him and Seth to follow us as I walked over to the Volvo with Ness holding onto my arm. Edward held the back door open for me and Ness to climb in. Bella was already up front. She turned to look at me with a small smile.

"I want to thank you Jake for coming. I know it's not easy for you and the others," Bella said.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way," I told her with a smile.

Ness laid her head on my shoulder and it wasn't long before I heard her heart slow and I knew she was asleep. It bothered me that she slept so much.

"It's her way of healing, you know that Jacob," Edward said answering my thoughts.

I shook my head, after five years of practically living with him, I still wasn't used it. "Anyways, what are the plans for once we get to the new house?"

Edward smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror. "Well, Esme will make a big show of showing us the house and grounds. Alice has been there off and on for the past few weeks getting it ready for the holidays as well as decorating and such. You know how Alice is. School starts January third, so that's two weeks. I would like to take you and the wolves out to get used to the area. As well as have our scent around."

I smirked at him. "You mean mark our territory. You want us to piss on the trees, too?"

Bella turned around with her nose wrinkled. "Ew, Jake."

Edward shook his head. "I'm not expecting anything to be of a threat, but it helps with any passing nomads. Portland is still close enough to Forks that many could see that as our territory anyways, but better safe than sorry. Especially now the way Ness is."

I immediately tensed at his choice of words. "What do you mean by that?"

Edward looked up quickly. "Jacob, if anything happens, she wouldn't be able to protect herself. She could barely hold her own before she lost…you know she hasn't embraced her vampire side in months. She can easily be seen as an easy meal."

I had to suppress the growl that was trying to escape from my chest. "And whose fault is that? All of you do nothing but cater to her every whim. Ever since we got home not one of you give her space or even try to let her learn to do things on her own. The way I see it, if something happens to her it would be the whole family's fault. You all need to let her go and learn to take care of herself again."

"We agree with you," Bella said as she turned to look at me. "She needs to learn to do things on her own. This move is a fresh start for all of us. A way to put the past behind us."

I looked up when I noticed that Edward slowed down. We were entering a small town, Sebring, from what the sign said. Population 3300. I could see the ocean on the right side of us and the small shops that lined the street on the left.

"We are about twenty minutes north of the heart of Portland," Edward said. "Esme likes to stay in small suburban towns. The house is about another five or so minutes."

I placed my hand on Nessie's leg and began to shake her awake. She groaned but sat up and looked out the dark windows.

"We here already?" She asked.

I was about to answer to let her know we would be at the new house in minutes but instead Edward turned left down a long driveway that was protected by trees on both sides. Just like the Forks house, it was surrounded by the woods. The Volvo was the last to pull into the circular driveway. By the time Edward put the car into park, the rest of the family was already standing outside and looking up to the three story house that had a Victorian appeal to it with a hint of county. The light blue house with the white wraparound porch and shutters surprised me.

Esme was standing on the porch in front of the light oak color doors with a smile. Carlisle had his hand on her waist. "Welcome to Sebring and our new home."

"Oh, Esme, it looks charming," Rose said as she looked. "Much like the plantation homes of the South."

Esme only smiled and nodded. "Usually, I would have had each couple pick out their rooms but with the addition of so many new members of our family, I decided to go ahead and assign the rooms. Edward, Bella, and Nessie, your rooms are on the top floor. It was initially the attic but I renovated it into three extra rooms and a bathroom. The rest of the family is on the second floor. The basement is the game room and the theater."

Esme turned to look over to me, Embry, and Seth. "For the wolves, the pool house out back has been converted to a three bedroom apartment. You each have your own bathroom as well as the living room and kitchen. I thought that you would be more comfortable there."

I could hear Seth and Embry give a small sigh of relief. I might have been used to the stench of the vamps, but they weren't. Esme opened the door and took a step back for everyone to enter. It was as if a whistle was blown for the start of a race. The three vampire couples went off to explore the house while Nessie hung back with wolves and me. I gave her a light push and she took a hesitant step before climbing the stairs completely.

"Well, come on boys, let's go check out the new digs," Embry said as we walked around the back of the house.

The first thing we saw was the pool. It was huge with a waterfall, a slide that looked like it would even fit our big asses and a diving board. It was made of natural rock. The pool house was on the far side and it looked like a smaller version of the main house. Embry and Seth let out a small whistle when we went to open the front door.

The inside reminded me of a bachelors pad. It was decorated in dark manly tones. The large dark brown oversized leather couch sat in front of the 64" plasma TV that hung on the wall. We each stood in the living room not really sure what to do until Seth ran and jumped on the sofa.

"Man, I could get used to this," he said with a grin. "If the couch is this comfortable I don't even want to know what the bed feels like."

For the next hour, the three of us explored the house before we decided to head back to the main house. When we walked through the back door that leads into the professional looking kitchen, we noticed that the rest of the family was already leaning around the counter tops.

"So, how do you like it boys?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Mrs. C," Embry said. "It is fucking awesome."

"I'm glad you like it."

I looked around and noticed that everyone was here except for Nessie. I was about to question where she when she walked in.

"Now that we are all here, I wanted to discuss Christmas and get things together for the start of school. I know that it's a couple of weeks away but believe me the time will go by fast."

"Take everything back," Nessie's voice said from the entryway. "We don't need any gifts after the move, so take everything back. We're doing something different for Christmas."

"Ness," Alice started to whine. "Please, don't do this. You know how important the holidays are to me."

Ness shook her head. "Christmas isn't about you."

And I could hear the venom in her voice, she was beginning to get mad. I could feel the effects of Jasper's power as he tried to diffuse a situation before it started.

Bella walked over to Ness and wrapped her arm around her. "What would you like to do Ness?"

She looked at each of her family members and stopped when her eyes landed on Rose. "I think it's time from some to learn true spirit of Christmas."

I caught Rose roll her eyes since she knew the comment was directed to her. "Believe me Ness; I know giving is better than receiving. I give thousands to charity every year."

"No, that's not what I mean," Ness walked out of her mother's embrace and stood in front of Rose. "It's time for you to learn that no one is perfect. Don't make any plans for Christmas; we won't be spending them here."

Alice chewed on her lip. "Why are we going to be in a hospital?"

Ness shrugged her shoulder and came to take her place by my side. I didn't know what she had planned but I couldn't help but be proud of her. For the first time in months, she is standing on her own two feet. Yet, I had the feeling that this will only be a small accomplishment in long road of obstacles. It was like the calm before the storm. It made me wonder if what Bella and Edward said in the car will be true or not. Will they allow her to learn to take care of herself or will she be smothered?

**A/N: I have completely read through the story and made minor changes. I am in the middle of working on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this and remember to review. Big things are about to happen. **


	11. Christmas Cheer

**A/n: I know it's been forever since I updated! And I don't even really like this chapter but it is a filler just to get us to the next section of the story. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, love getting them! I'm hoping it won't be such a long break between this and the next! Have a great night! **

Chapter 10

A Little Christmas Cheer

The Cullen Compound was alive on Christmas morning. Embry, Seth, and I walked inside to see a giant Christmas tree, lights, garlands, and more presents than what a department store probably had on the shelves. I could tell immediately that today wasn't going to be a fantastic day. Everyone went against Nessie's wishes not to celebrate the holiday. She made it very clear that she wanted to do something else.

I searched the living room and didn't see Ness anywhere. Even though Ness still prefers to spend most of her time in her room, she has slowly begun to venture out to spend a little time in the living room and kitchen. The only reason she really comes out though is if I was there.

"I thought Ness said she didn't want anything," Seth whispered while Embry let out a low whistle.

I shrugged my shoulders. "She did but obviously no one knows how to listen."

I could smell Esme's cooking and the boys and I went to the left of the living room toward the kitchen. The perfectly clean stainless steel and the spotless marble countertops were deceiving for all the food that lined the table.

Esme smiled at us as she placed four plates on the counter. The three of us pulled out the bar stools and sat down. Seth and Embry began to dig into the plate of food that was piled high with pancakes, French toast, bacon, and eggs.

"This is great, Mrs. C.," Seth mumbled in between bites and Embry followed with a thank you.

"You're welcome boys," her eyes darted toward the ceiling and she let out an unnecessary breath before she looked over toward me.

"Jake, I think you should go up there," Esme said in a small voice. "Ness had a rough night."

She didn't need to tell me twice. "What happened? Why didn't anyone come get me?" I said as I made my way toward the stairs.

I took the stairs two at a time and made it to the third floor where Nessie and her parents rooms were. I saw Bella pacing the length of the hallway as she chewed on her nails and Edward just stood there looking at the door as if he was hoping it would open on its own.

"What happened?" I asked as I stepped up to Nessie's door and listened.

"She had a nightmare," Edward said.

I looked at him. "A nightmare? She's had nightmares for the last four months. What makes this one any different?"

Edward shook his head. "She's scared."

I rolled my eyes and focused again on Ness' heartbeat. It was steady, or at least steady for her. I stretched the cords of the imprint searching for an emotion that I would recognize and didn't get anything different.

I knocked on the door. "Ness, hon, it's me. Can you open the door please?"

I heard the shifting of her weight on the bed and the small sounds of her feet on the plush carpet. The click of the lock and the turn of the knob. A second later Ness poked her head through the crack. Her chocolate eyes searched the hall until they landed on me. I watched as her chin trembled and her eyes became glassy with unshed tears. She threw the door open and landed in my arms. I tucked her head under my chin and took a deep breath. I could feel her body shake with her sobs. After a minute or so I pulled away from her. My hands went to her hair as I pushed the unruly bronze curls out of her eyes.

"Ness, what's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head. She placed her hand to my check and I saw the black and red swirls of color with undertones of anger. She was on the sandbar with blood floating around her. She was trying to stand up but instead of one arm missing, she didn't have any.

"Hey," I said as I put her hand into mine, which cut off the images. "That will never happen, you hear me?"

I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"You know Esme has breakfast ready down stairs and then you said that you wanted to do something special for the day."

Her lips twitched at the thought. "I wanted to go to the hospital."

"What's at the hospital?" Bella asked.

Ness turned and a look of surprise crossed her face as if she only now realized that her parents were in the hallway. She shrugged her shoulders. "I just think that we need to give to others what they can't have."

Edward smiled at what I'm guessing were thoughts that Nessie was having. "I think that's a brilliant idea, Renesmee."

"Give me an hour!" Alice's voice came from the floor below.

The four of us let out a small laugh. "I guess that means we all need to get ready," Edward said and he leaned in to give Ness a kiss on the cheek. Bella looked back and forth between Ness and Edward. I could tell that she was confused.

An hour later, everyone was dressed and Alice had the majority of the presents that were under the tree in the back of the Volvo.

"I'm not going," a voice from the living room said. A voice in which I was really beginning to hate.

"Rose, this is something that Ness wants to do," Esme tried to reason.

I could practically feel Rose roll her eyes. I leaned over and whispered into Ness' ear. "How about we go wait in the car."

She nodded and I looked over to Embry and Seth who nodded and followed us out. I already knew what the next words out of Rose's mouth would be and didn't want or need Ness to hear it.

"Just because she's different, doesn't mean that I need subject myself at the hospital and be around anyone else."

I felt Ness jump at the sound of Rose's harsh statement as I opened the door.

"Man, she can be such a bitch," Embry muttered under her breath.

That afternoon, at the hospital was the first time that I truly saw Ness smile since the incident. I didn't really understand or know why she wanted to go, but when we meet up with Carlisle and he took us down the hall to the children's wing, it became clear. Inside where about twenty kids. Ages ranged from just a couple of years old up to early teens. A couple I could tell right off the bat that they've been here a while and sick. They didn't have any hair on their heads and their eyes were sucked so far into the eye sockets, it was a wonder that they could see at all.

"Most of the kids here are stage four cancer patients," Carlisle whispered so that only our supernatural hearing could hear him. "Their parents haven't been able to come by yet to celebrate Christmas. So when Alice called me and told me what you wanted to do Ness, I couldn't have been more proud."

I looked down at Ness and saw that she was staring off toward the left of the room. I followed her gaze and saw a girl who appeared to be around fourteen. Her hair was long and matted, like it hasn't been brushed in weeks. But what caught my attention was wasn't there from the elbow down.

The rest of the family branched out and started to hand out the Christmas gifts to the kids. I never heard so much laughter and happiness from such a small gift. Then again, if what Carlisle said was true, most of the family's that had their children here probably never celebrated the holiday.

Ness took a step forward toward the girl, stopping first to pick up a box wrapped in pink. She stopped when she was just a foot or so from the bed. Ness caught Carlisle's attention and went over to the two girls as well.

"Susan, this is my daughter," Carlisle said as he played the role in which the town believed he was to all of his adopted kids. "Susan, this is Ness."

Susan turned to look at Nessie and a small smile played across both of their lips.

"Hi," Ness said in a small voice.

"Hi."

The two of them became friends quickly. And for the first time, Ness was able to relate to someone. Susan was different. Then again, the amputation of her right arm was nothing compared to that of Ness, they were still able to bond over the fact that they had to do things differently. It was that afternoon that I realized that Ness will be able to move mountains.

Bella came over and put her head on my shoulder while to two of us watched Ness talk for the first time in months. And not just a simple word, but actually speak in long sentences.

"I think that this will be the best Christmas that we will have in a long time," Bella whispered. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine."

Little did I know...how wrong and right that statement was.


	12. Time With The Boys

Chapter 21

Time With the Boys

After Christmas, the remainder of the holidays flew by. Seth and Embry went back to La Push to check on the tribe and my father. I have yet to speak to him since he said all the hateful things to me before I left. Even though the pack has mentioned several times how sorry he was, Billy has yet to make a phone call.

For New Years the Cullen family went on a family hunt. They all wanted Nessie to go, after all, it was a family tradition to hunt to ring in the New Year. We all tried to get Nessie to hunt but she refused, in the end I stayed behind and we watched the ball drop from Time Square on TV. I know that the family has been concerned with Nessie's lack of hunting, especially Carlilse. Ever since Nessie had been born, he made it a point to keep very close tabs on Nessie's development. After all, she was one of a very limited number of hybrids. He became incredibly fascinated with Ness after the shark attack. Even though he hasn't said anything out right to anyone, I knew he was thinking something wasn't right with Ness. Then again, how are things supposed to be when you lose an arm so traumatically.

"Yo, anyone home," Embry's voice shouted from the front entrance.

Seth and Embry walked into the living room where I was on the couch playing Xbox with Emmett. Emmett dropped the controller and stood up fast to give Embry and Seth a man hug. I just nodded my head and continued to race my car around the track,

"Ah, I won!" I shouted and stood up.

Emmett stood there as he looked at the screen with his mouth opening and closing. "That's not fair, we have company."

I walked over to Seth and Embry and shook their hands. Even though I spoke to them daily while in wolf form, it was nice to have them back.

"So," I said as I walked toward the kitchen where Esme cooked up a storm an hour earlier in preparation of the return of her favorite wolves. "Anything new going on that I need to be aware of?"

Embry grabbed a plate and piled it high with ribs, potato salad and homemade yeast rolls. "Nothing new that you already don't know."

I nodded. "And Billy?"

Seth shook his head before he replied. "The same hard ass he always is. He asked if you're ready to come home yet and apologize."

I spit out my drink at that reply. "What they hell do I have to apologize for?"

My two best friends just shrugged their shoulders and continued to shovel food into their mouths like it was the last meal of their lives.

"Oh, good, you're back," Pixie came to a halt in the doorway. "I knew it was going to be soon since my vision became very murky. Come on lets go, we have to finish your school shopping."

"Alice," Edward walked in with Bella and the rest of the family. "Embry and Seth just walked in the door and besides, I think you have everything already for us to start school."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Edward. I could tell by the flinch of his brow that he didn't like what Alice was telling him. "I thought so."

She turned back around and stood next to Seth. "As I was saying, we need to finish shopping."

"But I thought only Jake was going back to school, for Nessie's sake."

I cleared my throat and scratched the back my head. The two young wolves turned my direction with their eyes wide. "You didn't1" Embry said with a screech in his voice.

"I sort of was like suckered into it."

Embry's brow creased. "How? Their just bloodsucker, you can bite their heads off."

"I don't want to go back to school,": Seth said.

I backed up against the wall with my hands in surrender. "There has been some changes in the last week since you've been gone, one of which is going back to school. The other is Ness and the fact that Edward thinks she needs more protection." I eyed Edward at that line.

"More protection?" Embry looked to Edward and Bella then back towards Pixie. "More than one wolf, and six vampires? What's going on?"

Bella walked over and sat down. Edward stood by her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Alice saw something and she's not sure of what to make of it," Was all that Edward said.

"And Rose and I aren't going," Emmett spoke up

I nodded my head. "Yeah, she still has this chip on her shoulder. She doesn't want to be associated with Ness. Stupid."

Embry and Seth looked around the room and I could see the questions forming in their heads as they took inventory of who wasn't in the kitchen.

"Carlisle is with Ness checking her out," Edward answered their unspoken questions. "Rose is out hunting with Esme and Jasper." Speaking of which, Bella, I think the two of us should go as well. Tomorrow is a busy day and it will be your first time as well back to school."

Emmett followed Bella and Edward out of the kitchen leaving just me with Embry and Seth. The three of finished up all the food and then cleaned up the kitchen.

"How have things really been going since we've been gone?" Seth asked as he followed me out of the sliding glass door to go tot eh house that the three of shared. "I mean with Ness."

I shrugged. "Same, I guess, but not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Some days are better than others, but she still hasn't really talked to anyone. She's back to the way she was before we went to the hospital. Carlile has taken her a couple of times to go visit the little girl, Susan, but yesterday, he called Edward from the hospital to let us know that Susan died in the middle of the night. He was expecting it to happen soon. We haven;'t had the heart to tell Ness yet."

"What's Carlisle doing now?" Embry asked as he went to the fridge to grab a few beers. The three of us sat down at the small kitchen table.

"I don't know really. He's been keeping an eye on her. He's really concerned about her diet. She hasn't hunted since the accident and now she has refused to drink the backup of blood that the guys usually bring back."

"Well, she is part human, maybe it's all part of her growing up." Seth said after taking a huge sip of his Bud Light.

"Edward has been in touch with that other guy, Nahuel something or other, he's like Ness, a hybrid. Edward said that it's more typical for them to favor their vampire side then closer they reach maturity."

"Ness, just turned four," Seth said. "Didn't the other guy turn like seven before he fully matured?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, but since the accident, Ness has changed. She looked like she was fourteen at the time of the accident, but now closer to sixteen."

"And that's different how?" Embry asked.

"Her rate is much faster now than it was before," I said. "But there are other things that are standing out. Carlisle is doing a full check up and then he's going to have a conference with us tomorrow after school. He wants to make sure he has everything all worked out first, I guess."

The rest of the afternoon, the three of us hung out in the house or in the woods running in wolf form. It was nice to be out and about with them. This freedom and having no worries. We were half way to Montana before turning around to head back. The pain in my chest letting me know that the imprint was pulling me back toward Ness was starting to get unbearable. It was while we ran through the trees that this was the first time that ness and I have been this far from each other and for this long. It was nice but it hurt.

_You're ready to get back aren't you_? Embry's voice called to me in my head.

I nodded my head. _Yeah, but it's nice to be out like this._

_So what's the story going to be when we head all head back to school tomorrow? _Seth and Embry both asked at the same time. I barked a laugh at the duality of them.

_We are all brothers. And we'll be seniors. Ness is a sophomore and The others are going to Juniors. That way Ness will have a year totally by herself._

_We'll be here for three years then? Seth asked._

_Yeah, as far as I know unless something happens, but what else could go wrong? Ness had enough bullshit to last her a lifetime._

The two of them nodded their heads in agreement. After all, how many times can Ness cheat death?

_A/N: _I know that it has been forever but trying to get back in the swing of things. This is a very short chapter I know but things will pick up both for the story and for myself personally. Please review!


End file.
